(Al)chimie
by Gargouilles
Summary: Le milieu d'année de terminale n'était généralement pas le moment où de nouveaux élèves arrivaient. Surtout pas des élèves qui avaient l'air d'avoir davantage quatorze ans que dix-huit, avec les cheveux fous leur donnant des airs d'épouvantails et les yeux si rouges qu'ils avaient l'air de junkies. Et pourtant, c'était ainsi que le nouveau venu était arrivé dans la classe de John
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour/bonsoir à toi, jeune égaré(e) ou habitué(e) du coin, comme c'est Noël et que j'aime bien Noël (le premier qui rétorque que Noël, c'est le 25 Décembre, je le mords. Noël, c'est tout le mois de Décembre. Mais sinon rassurez-vous, je mords (presque) pas), j'avais envie de publier cette ficlet (5 chapitres) parce qu'elle est (presque) gentille et mignonne et qu'elle se termine (presque) bien ! :D_

 _Elle a été écrite pour_ Louisalibi _, ma chère et tendre bêta complètement fêlée (bichette, je te rappelle que si je n'ai pas la partie 1 samedi soir prochain dans ma boîte, je te mords. En toute amitié, cela va de soi), dont c'était l'anniversaire il y a quelques temps… Maintenant qu'elle a eu la primeur de sa lecture, elle m'a autorisée la diffusion :) Mais cette fic lui appartient totalement (même si j'en suis l'auteur, hein) !_

 _ **Bêta**_ _: La deuxième chère et tendre bêta de mon cœur,_ Elie Bluebell _. Je pleure encore devant la qualité de ta correction, ma belle (sur ça et sur Crabe)_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Dieu alpha et Dieu bêta, Moffat et Gatiss. Qui ont l'extrême amabilité de nous prêter leurs personnages pour qu'on joue avec (et en ce qui me concerne, j'abîme toujours mes jouets, les pauvres… *sourire sadique*)_

 _ **Rating**_ _: M. Pas pour des scènes crapuleuses explicites (désolée x) moi aussi ça me désole, mais j'ai pas eu la foi pour en écrire cette fois-là ^^), mais parce que y'a deux trois trucs pas jolis sur la fin. Et je préfère mettre un rating trop élevé que l'inverse._

 _ **Infos sur l'histoire :**_ _5 chapitres, donc. Publié à un rythme aléatoire. Ma vie est… aléatoire en ce moment. Mais je pense finir la publication avant le 26 Décembre. Date à laquelle j'entamerais la publication d'une autre fic, très longue celle-là (genre 45/50 chapitres quoi x))_

 _(ah une dernière chose : cette fic a été écrite très rapidement, et a été pensé comme un cadeau : je n'ai prêté aucune attention au réalisme de mes propos quant au système éducatif anglais ! C'était juste pour faire plaisir, et honnêtement je me fichais du réalisme :D (Louisa aussi xD))_

 _Bonne lecture, et joyeux Noël à tous ! :)_

* * *

 _ **(Al)chimie**_

\- HCl(g) → H+(aq)+ Cl-(aq)

Et ce fut tout.

Le silence retomba sur la salle de classe. Le milieu d'année de terminale n'était généralement pas le moment où de nouveaux élèves arrivaient. Surtout pas des élèves qui avaient l'air d'avoir davantage quatorze ans que dix-huit. Surtout pas des élèves qui, lorsqu'on leur demandait de se présenter, jetaient au visage du professeur une formule chimique. Surtout pas des élèves qui n'ouvraient plus la bouche ensuite. Surtout pas des élèves qui avaient les yeux si rouges qu'ils ressemblaient à des lapins atteints de myxomatose, ou des junkies. Surtout pas des élèves dont les cheveux fous leur donnaient des airs d'épouvantails.

Et pourtant, c'était ainsi que le nouveau venu était arrivé dans la classe de John. Les examens finaux auraient lieu dans moins de trois mois, et John Watson suivait le cours de chimie avancée avec une passion non dissimulée, avant l'arrivée de cet énergumène dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur salle de classe. Ce que John aimait le plus avec la chimie avancée, c'est que tous les élèves de ce cours avaient des ambitions similaires aux siennes (médecin, chimiste, chercheur, ingénieur…), et que tous écoutaient religieusement le cours dispensé par le professeur, avec intérêt, esprit critique et remarques. C'était intellectuellement stimulant. Mais c'était avant que le garçon qui ressemblait à un épouvantail sur le pas de la porte n'ouvre la bouche que pour critiquer la formule écrite au tableau par leur professeur. Formule qui était, hélas fausse. John venait de le remarquer avant de l'arrivée du garçon, et cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il observait ce foutu tableau noir. L'épouvantail, lui, n'avait jeté qu'un coup d'œil de cinq secondes maximum aux écritures tracées à la craie.

Et pourtant, il avait vu l'erreur, songea John, abasourdi. Plus que cela, il l'avait corrigé à voix haute sans la moindre parcelle d'hésitation.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? interpella le professeur, ahuri. Je vous ai demandé de vous présenter à la classe !

\- HCl(g) → H+(aq)+ Cl-(aq), répéta le garçon, fermement.

Ses yeux rouges étaient complètement vitreux, fixé sur le fond de la classe, et évitant ostensiblement le tableau et le professeur. Lequel, de toute évidence, ne comprenait pas le message sibyllin que son nouvel élève essayait de faire passer. Le reste de la classe n'était pas loin de partager son opinion, et les murmures commençaient à courir entre les tables. Et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que les bruits étaient tout sauf élogieux.

Ce fut la réflexion de Sally, probablement, qui motiva la réplique de John.

\- Il a l'air bien taré, celui-là, murmura-t-elle à son voisin, Anderson.

John ignora si l'épouvantail entendit la jeune métisse parler, mais dans les prunelles rouges et vides s'alluma soudain une étincelle que John, hélas, ne connaissait que trop bien. Celle de la souffrance. Celle de la douleur d'être incompris. Celle du malheur d'être différent. Il l'avait vu trop de fois allumée dans les yeux de sa sœur, si jeune et déjà différente de par ses aspirations sexuelles. Alors il voulut faire cesser cette douleur. Il ne se destinait pas à devenir médecin pour rien, tout de même. Et s'il devait encore apprendre à guérir les maux physiques, il savait au moins comment guérir les maux de l'âme.

\- Il parle de la formule, monsieur, déclara-t-il haut et fort.

John était situé au fond de la classe, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent brusquement vers lui. Il rougit, gêné. Mais ne fut pas capable de détacher son regard de celui de l'épouvantail. Dans les pupilles désormais claires, il y avait un sentiment si fragile que le cœur de John se serra : de la reconnaissance, et du remerciement.

\- Je vous demande pardon, monsieur Watson ? poursuivit le professeur.

John s'éclaircit la gorge. Il n'aimait pas franchement parler en public, et évitait généralement de participer en classe, d'autant qu'il était loin d'être le meilleur élève de ce cours, et se ridiculisait parfois en posant des questions jugées unanimement stupides par ses camarades et son professeur. Il n'en restait pas moins que ce jour-là, c'était lui qui avait compris l'erreur de la formule, et plus important encore, il avait compris l'épouvantail inconnu.

\- La formule que nous avons posée tout à l'heure, monsieur, il y a une erreur sur ce que vous avez écrit au tableau.

Il y eut un ricanement, et comme dans un match de tennis, les têtes toujours fixées sur John se tournèrent toutes dans un bel ensemble de l'autre côté, sur la provenance du bruit, sur le garçon. Avec tous les regards braqués sur lui, il cessa le bruit désobligeant qu'il émettait et se recomposa une face neutre d'ennui profond. Il faisait cela avec un naturel déconcertant.

Mais plus déconcertant encore était la facilité avec laquelle John avait compris la signification de son ricanement. John avait volontairement choisi une formulation détournée qui ne remettait pas en cause les capacités du professeur, se bornant à quelque chose de neutre. Et l'épouvantail ricanait car il savait que l'enseignant s'était trompé et que John s'essayait simplement à la diplomatie. L'étudiant n'avait aucune idée d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais il le savait.

\- Je pense que ce le nouveau veut nous faire remarquer, c'est cette petite erreur, poursuivit John.

Match de tennis, nouveau set. La classe reporta son attention sur John. Seul le professeur ne le fixa pas, préférant se détourner vers le tableau et vérifier les allégations de son élève.

Mais pour John, il n'y avait qu'un seul regard qui comptait : celui de l'épouvantail, qui s'était peint d'une nouvelle émotion : la curiosité sincère. Dirigée vers John. Et entièrement vers John. Le reste du monde ne semblait même pas exister pour lui.

\- Ah oui, certes.

La voix de l'enseignement ramena tout le monde sur terre, y compris John.

\- Vous avez raison, Watson. Voilà, c'est corrigé, ajouta-t-il en effaçant puis réécrivant la formule correcte. Vous auriez tous pu être plus attentifs.

L'épouvantail leva les yeux au ciel, et John étouffa un rire dans son poing. Il fut le seul. Les autres élèves s'étaient replongés dans leurs cours, corrigeant la formule dans leur prise de notes.

\- Vous ne voulez toujours pas vous présenter ? reprit le professeur à l'attention de l'inconnu.

Un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux fut sa seule réponse et le professeur de chimie rendit les armes dans un soupir :

\- Très bien, tout le monde, voici monsieur Sherlock Holmes, qui va suivre avec vous cette classe jusqu'aux examens terminaux.

L'épouvantail avait donc un nom. Et un drôle de nom, songea John.

\- Allez-vous assoir à côté de monsieur Watson, ordonna l'enseignant.

Sans un mot ni une émotion, l'épouvantail – non, Sherlock – obéit. Et se laissa négligemment tomber sur la chaise à côté de John sans lui accorder un regard.

\- Bien, maintenant reprenons.

Et le cours reprit. Sauf que John n'était plus capable de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'énergumène assis à ses côtés. Il ne sortit aucune feuille, aucun stylo. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait même pas écouter le cours. Il se contentait de fixer ses grandes mains pâles, qu'il tordait, croisait et décroisait dans des gestes nerveux.

A ses côtés, le futur médecin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le détailler. Il avait l'air jeune, plus jeune que la fière virilité des dix-huit ans de John, mais à la réflexion il avait peut-être plus de quatorze ans. Ce n'était pas tant son corps maigre, frêle et décharné qui amenait cette réflexion dans l'esprit de John, mais plutôt son comportement. Tout en lui hurlait le luxe et les bonnes manières. Bien sûr, il portait comme ses camarades l'uniforme obligatoire, chaussures de ville, pantalon noir, chemise et veste classique. Mais ils bénéficiaient d'un peu plus de liberté que d'autres écoles, et la coupe des vêtements variait généralement d'un élève à un autre, tant que l'aspect d'ensemble était respecté.

Or l'épouvantail, même s'il respectait le sacro-saint « aspect d'ensemble » de leur directeur, avait tout de même l'air foncièrement différent du reste de ses camarades. Ses chaussures étaient cirées, quant à son pantalon droit parfaitement coupé et sa chemise blanche cintrée, ils étaient si ajustés sur son corps qu'il semblait taillées sur mesure. Sa veste n'était pas un blouson de cuir ou assimilé, comme le reste de la classe. C'était une vraie veste de costume, aussi parfaite que le reste de sa personne.

Les gosses de quatorze ans, John le savait pour en avoir été un il n'y avait pas si longtemps, ne s'habillaient pas en costume sur mesure. Cela arrivait plus tard, lors d'un réveil de leur virilité.

Mais même chez les étudiants entre dix-huit et vingt ans, John n'en connaissait aucun qui s'habillait ainsi pour aller en _cours_. En soirée, oui. Pour emmener au restaurant la fille de leurs rêves, oui. Pas pour suivre un cours de chimie moléculaire en dernière année de lycée. Et certainement pas en gardant des cheveux si ébouriffés et mal peignés qu'on eut dit un hérisson.

C'était absurde. Ce garçon était absurde, et il était encore plus absurde que John fut incapable de cesser de lui jeter des œillades de profil, notant de ci de là la couleur de ses yeux (gris bleus si clair que selon la lumière ils en étaient blancs), la forme de ses pommettes (hautes et aiguisées comme des poignards), le charnu de ses lèvres (pleines), la pâleur de sa peau (on eut dit du marbre).

\- Watson ? appela soudain la voix du professeur.

Le jeune homme redescendit brusquement sur terre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'on venait de lui demander. Il piqua du nez sur sa feuille, dans l'espoir d'y lire miraculeusement la réponse.

Et le miracle survint. Des longs doigts pâles fusèrent devant lui, se saisirent d'un crayon à papier et écrivirent. Sherlock ne regardait même pas la feuille, encore moins John. Du fond de la classe où ils étaient, le professeur ne pouvait rien voir.

Pour autant que John en savait, ce que Sherlock écrivait sur sa feuille pouvait être des obscénités, des absurdités, des insanités à l'encontre du professeur, c'est-à-dire tout sauf la réponse à la question posée. Pourtant il n'hésita pas, et choisit en une fraction de seconde de faire confiance aux mots qui apparaissaient devant ses yeux. Et le plus naturellement du monde, les lut à haute voix à son enseignant. C'était un numéro de singe savant. John n'avait pas le temps de comprendre la phrase dans son ensemble lorsqu'il la prononçait et n'avait donc aucune idée de ce qu'il racontait. Mais il récitait benoîtement ce que le crayon tenu par une main pâle lui ordonnait.

A la fin, il sourit niaisement au professeur, parfaisant son rôle de bon élève.

\- Parfait Watson, continuez comme ça, agréa le professeur. Tout le monde a compris ce que monsieur Watson a expliqué ?

La classe acquiesça vivement, et John songea que non, il était probablement le seul à n'avoir rien compris. Mais son étrange nouveau camarade s'était de nouveau retranché derrière son masque d'ennui, et il semblait hors d'atteinte.

Pourtant, il avait gardé le crayon de John dans sa main. Et celle-ci fusa de nouveau, trois minutes après, corrigeant un point de la prise de note de John. Stupéfait, ce dernier le laissa faire. Sherlock regardait à peine les feuilles de son voisin de table, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il corrigeait les erreurs, notait des compléments, rajoutait des explications plus claires dans la marge. C'était génial, et John ne put pas s'en empêcher :

\- Brillant, murmura-t-il tout bas. Waoh, c'est… juste impressionnant.

Le soleil radieux et franchement surpris qui traversa le visage de Sherlock était probablement la plus belle chose que John avait vue dans sa vie. Et il sut, dès l'instant où le masque reprit sa place, que sa nouvelle ambition dans la vie était de revoir, encore et encore, cet air de bonheur étonné et surpris se peindre sur ce visage.

La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit soudain, arrachant John à son indécente contemplation du visage de son camarade, et le reste des élèves à leur réflexion.

\- Bien, comme nous n'avons pas eu le temps de finir cet exercice correctement à cause de l'arrivée de monsieur Holmes, vous n'aurez pas cette notion au test de demain.

Un soupir de soulagement traversa toute la salle, et John se joignit à eux. Il était incapable de savoir ce dont il avait été question depuis l'arrivée de Sherlock.

\- Monsieur Holmes, vous pensez être en mesure de gérer l'examen de demain ?

John reporta son attention sur Sherlock à qui s'adressait le professeur.

\- Oui, répondit-il.

Et sa voix de basse qui dit un vrai mot et non plus une formule chimique envoya subitement des décharges électriques dans tous le corps de John.

* * *

Le cours de chimie moléculaire étant le dernier de la journée de John, il ne revit pas Sherlock avant le lendemain. Son examen avait lieu l'après-midi, et le jeune homme devait reconnaître en son for intérieur qu'il avait passé la matinée à chercher le génial épouvantail dans les couloirs et dans les classes, caressant l'espoir qu'ils puissent partager une autre matière, et aussi doubler les chances de lui faire la conversation. John aurait tué pour entendre sa voix de nouveau.

Mais ses aspirations furent réduites à néant en arrivant à la cantine et ne distinguant aucune nouvelle silhouette parmi le flot des étudiants habituels. Il se résigna à manger son déjeuner du bout des lèvres l'estomac noué. Et le test qui survenait juste après l'heure du déjeuner n'y était pour rien. Il savait qu'il y reverrait Sherlock, et cela seul suffisait à faire faire des loopings à son estomac.

Se morigénant sur sa stupidité digne d'un adolescent (il avait dix-huit ans, et se rengorgeait donc d'être un adulte avec toute l'arrogance de la jeunesse), John finit par jeter son plateau presque intact et se résolut à aller plus tôt en classe de chimie. Il pourrait peut-être y réviser quelques notions juste avant l'examen. Dehors, le ciel lourd était noir de nuages et un orage s'annonçait. La cantine était bondée de gens qui se mettaient à l'abri de la future pluie, et il était probable que les salles de révisions et celles de détente soient toutes aussi pleines, se faisant donc se porter le choix de John sur la salle de classe.

Entrant dans la salle de classe presque une demi-heure avant le début, il eut cependant la surprise de trouver la classe plongée dans le noir. En temps normal, il n'était pas le seul à apprécier les révisions de dernière minute. Secouant la tête en se disant qu'au moins, il serait vraiment tranquille pour bosser, John appuya négligemment sur les interrupteurs, juste à côté de la porte, commençant à avancer dans la salle de classe tandis que les néons s'éclairaient de leur horrible lumière maladive, clignotant le temps de stabiliser l'éclairage.

La lumière fut nette alors que John était à mi-chemin de sa place. Il releva alors les yeux et sursauta, laissant échapper un cri si aigu qu'il aurait davantage été crédible dans la bouche de sa sœur. Sherlock était assis à sa place, à côté de celle de John. Ses yeux étaient vides, et semblaient fixer un point au hasard. Ce qui était stupide. Un instant plus tôt, il était dans le noir complet, et il ne pouvait donc ne rien voir de cohérent.

Cependant, ni l'arrivée de John ni les lumières subitement allumées ne l'avaient dérangé de sa transe. De fait, John se permit qu'il ne le fixe pas pour le mater indécemment tout en se rapprochant.

Il était semblable à hier, et pourtant tellement différent. C'était toujours les mêmes yeux clairs, mais ils n'avaient plus la rougeur d'hier. C'était toujours les mêmes mains pâles, mais elles ne faisaient plus les mouvements secs et saccadés de nervosité de la veille. C'était toujours le même costume sur mesure, sauf que cette fois sa chemise était violette, et elle lui collait à la peau plus efficacement qu'un collant en lycra. C'était les mêmes cheveux noirs et bouclés, mais cette fois ils étaient coiffés. Plus du tout ébouriffés comme avant, mais savamment peignés, les boucles dessinées, les frisottis contrôlés.

Si John savait bien une chose sur sa vie, c'était le fait qu'il n'était pas gay. Il avait flirté avec Sarah Sawyer pendant un semestre entier, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le laisse mettre sa langue dans sa bouche, et sa main dans sa culotte. Puis il y avait eu Meredith, qui lui avait laissé faire nettement beaucoup plus de choses en nettement moins de temps. Puis il y avait eu Mary, qui lui en laissait faire beaucoup moins, mais qui avait une conversation bien plus intéressante. On disait d'eux qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais ni lui ni Mary ne se définissaient ainsi. Ils se contentaient d'échanger sur l'avenir du monde de temps à autre, tout en se demandant vaguement s'il fallait faire muer leur relation ou continuer ainsi.

Il y avait eu d'autres filles, également. Il appréciait les charmes féminins comme tous ses camarades. John n'était pas gay, il le savait, mais ce jeudi après-midi-là, en classe de chimie moléculaire, il tomba amoureux de Sherlock Holmes lorsqu'un éclair illumina davantage le profil du génie, sans rien savoir de lui, et sans remettre en cause toutes les affirmations précédentes. Il était toujours John Watson, célibataire et séducteur, futur médecin et relativement moyen chimiste, aimant les femmes et leurs courbes. Mais amoureux de Sherlock Holmes.

\- Bonjour ? murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Sherlock.

Sa salutation sonnait comme une question, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de s'adresser à Sherlock.

Ce dernier sembla s'arracher à sa contemplation du vide pour tourner son visage vers lui, et le regarder. Ce fut très bref, mais une lumière alluma ses pupilles, un soubresaut agita ses lèvres, et John eut le droit à un hochement de tête en guise de bonjour. Et ce simple mouvement lui donna l'impression d'avoir gagné le gros lot de la loterie nationale.

 _Tu ne le connais que depuis hier !_ hurla une voix dans sa tête.

Il n'en tint absolument pas compte. Et ils passèrent la demi-heure suivante, Sherlock à fixer le vide, et John à fixer Sherlock.

* * *

Leur petite bulle vola en éclats lors de l'arrivée dans la pièce du reste de leurs camarades et du professeur, sujet d'examen en main. John ne redescendit cependant réellement sur terre qu'en retournant son sujet pour découvrir la première question, au « top » donné par leur professeur. Il grimaça face à la difficulté du sujet et parcourut rapidement les autres questions, qui semblaient toutes êtres sorties du même moule. Clairement, il allait en baver !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rédiger sa première réponse (ou du moins un début de réponse, l'inspiration finale se débloquerait peut-être au fur et à mesure du raisonnement) une main fusa devant ses yeux, lui attrapant un stylo de nouveau. C'était sans doute la pire chose à faire durant l'examen, mais John se retourna vers Sherlock, auteur du kidnapping de stylo, et le regarda. Son camarade de classe, lui, était concentré sur le test. Et griffonnait le sujet à toute allure, enchaînant les explications scientifiques et les formules chimiques à une vitesse extraordinaire.

Son visage, d'ordinaire neutre voire ennuyé, affichait une expression surprenante : la concentration, ainsi que la frustration. Mais comme John le comprit immédiatement, ce n'était pas la même frustration que lui, qui ne savait que répondre à l'examen et cherchait en boucle de quoi s'aider sans rien trouver dans les tréfonds de son cerveau. Non, Sherlock était frustré car son esprit pensait de toute évidence beaucoup plus rapidement que sa main n'était capable d'écrire. Et il écrivait pourtant à une vitesse stupéfiante.

Il fallut à John ce qui lui parut être une éternité pour s'arracher à la contemplation de son voisin, qui arrivait presque à la page deux du sujet d'examen. John étouffa un juron en regardant sa montre. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de temps. Il se replongea aussitôt dans son examen. A sa grande surprise, son cerveau manifestement stimulé par la présence de son brillant voisin s'éclaircit, et des réponses commencèrent à se former dans son esprit. Encouragé, il prit son stylo et poursuivit son test.

Il avait relativement bien avancé, même si tout ne lui semblait pas parfait, quand il perçut un changement de comportement à côté de lui. Il se risqua à un bref coup d'œil. Le sujet de Sherlock était tourné, face cachée, à l'autre bout de la table. Le stylo emprunté à John était rebouché, et Sherlock jouait délicatement avec, le faisant tournoyer sur ses longs doigts d'un geste machinal. Il avait fini, il était content de lui, il restait près des deux tiers du temps imparti, et il s'ennuyait fermement.

\- Waoh, murmura John très bas, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Il ne sut pas si Sherlock l'avait entendu ou non, car il se replongea aussitôt dans son propre examen. Il n'était pas un putain de génie, lui !

Il avançait difficilement sur une question particulièrement ardue lorsque la main de Sherlock revint obstruer son champ de vision et tapota sa copie, lui montrant un point très précis. John regarda, mais ne comprit pas. Sherlock désigna un deuxième endroit. L'esprit de John s'illumina. Oui, il avait fait une erreur, et son voisin de table la lui désignait sans un mot. Il n'avait même pas l'air de lire la copie de John. Il se contentait d'y jeter de petits coups d'œil rapides et saccadés. Mais quand John rectifia ce qu'il avait écrit, un bref sourire illumina le visage de Sherlock Holmes. Si John n'était pas déjà certain d'être amoureux de cet être de toute évidence exceptionnel, il le serait devenu sur le champ.

Le reste de l'examen se déroula de la même manière. John tentait des réponses, Sherlock l'indiquait doucement et tranquillement dans la bonne direction, tapotant sa feuille lorsqu'il y en avait besoin. Le professeur ne remarqua rien du tout. Il ne surveillait pas vraiment le test, de toute manière, faisant confiance à ses étudiants pour ne pas tricher. Celui qui trichait à moins de six mois de l'examen final était un idiot qui se planterait, et n'avait pas la maturité nécessaire pour faire des études supérieures, aussi l'enseignant préférait feuilleter des ouvrages scientifiques dans le but de poursuivre sa propre thèse.

Mais John, de toute manière, n'avait pas la sensation de tricher. Il ne regardait pas la copie de Sherlock, et celui-ci ne lui donnait pas les bonnes réponses. C'était davantage comme un Jiminy Cricket, qui le poussait simplement dans le bon sens, l'aiguillait, le comprenait, le soutenait. La confiance de John en lui-même se sentait flattée, et son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, stimulé par la main de Sherlock, si proche de la sienne ! De lui-même, le jeune étudiant se corrigeait désormais, ou développait du premier coup les bons raisonnements. Et Sherlock le regardait, un œil fier et brillant posé sur lui. John en rougissait quand la sonnerie retentit, mettant fin à l'examen. Docile, John acheva sa phrase et reposa son stylo. A défaut d'avoir pu relire l'ensemble de ses réponses, il était au moins parvenu à l'avant-dernière question du test, et la dernière n'était pas beaucoup coefficienté. Certes, Sherlock n'avait pas eu le temps de « vérifier » toutes les premières questions de John, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait fait un excellent devoir, il le savait.

Après avoir rendu sa copie à son professeur, John se précipita dans le couloir à la poursuite de Sherlock. Ce dernier avait bondi de sa chaise à peine le début de la sonnerie enclenché, et avait détalé sans demander son reste. Fort heureusement, sa haute silhouette, ses cheveux bouclés et sa démarche hautaine étaient reconnaissables, même de loin. Il aurait voulu l'interpeler, crier, mais ça ne cadrait pas au personnage de Sherlock. Il l'aurait regardé avec mépris, et c'était la dernière chose que John voulait voir dans ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Sherlock, légèrement essoufflé après avoir couru, il ralentit le rythme, et essaya d'avoir l'air cool en restant au niveau de Sherlock. Lequel était beaucoup plus grand que John, et faisait un pas là où il en fallait deux à son condisciple. Ce fut seulement quand John fut sûr d'avoir repris sa respiration qu'il s'autorisa à parler :

\- Merci. C'était… Merci.

Sherlock ne lui répondit rien, mais lui jeta un coup d'œil dénué de la moindre hostilité. Ce qui était probablement une merveilleuse réussite, considérant le regard au mieux désabusé, au pire franchement agressif que ce garçon semblait poser sur le reste du monde. Puis Sherlock accéléra, disparut dans la foule des élèves dans le couloir, et John ne le revit pas de la journée.

* * *

Lorsque leur professeur leur rendit leurs copies, le lendemain, toute la classe s'étonna des nombreux éloges de l'enseignant à Sherlock, lequel avait obtenu la note maximale. James, habituellement le meilleur élève de la classe, semblait frémir de rage en découvrant qu'il pouvait y avoir plus intelligent que lui.

\- Laisse tomber Jim, tu feras mieux la prochaine fois ! lui lança Seb pour calmer le jeune garçon fou de colère.

John ne suivait pas l'échange vif entre les deux élèves (que Sherlock semblait en revanche apprécier d'un air narquois), incapable de détacher ses yeux de sa propre note. Il observait le A- qui s'étalait en rouge et en gras sur l'en-tête en souriant bêtement. Bien sûr, Sherlock avait obtenu A+ et aucune de ses réponses n'avaient fait l'objet d'une remarque ou d'une correction par le professeur alors que des commentaires rouges parsemaient la copie de John, mais c'était sa meilleure note de l'année. Et cela le rassurait énormément sur son examen.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il de nouveau à Sherlock, émerveillé.

Et il le regardait avec tellement d'admiration que de nouveau, Sherlock lui sourit, réduisant le cerveau de John à une bouillie incapable d'articuler deux mots cohérents.

Ce fut alors leur nouveau rythme : Sherlock n'écoutait pas les cours, mais il jetait des regards sur toutes les prises de notes de John, et corrigeait, expliquait en marge, rajoutait des raisonnements complémentaire, faisait des schémas et proposait des moyens mnémotechniques. Au début, leurs échanges n'avaient lieu qu'en cours de chimie, qui était indubitablement la matière phare de Sherlock.

Et puis un jour, John eut la surprise de le trouver en cours de maths, à ses côtés. L'esprit scientifique et rigoureux de Sherlock était aussi adapté aux mathématiques qu'à la chimie moléculaire, et c'était un ravissement pour John à chaque instant. Il ne cessait de féliciter et de remercier son mutique compagnon. En effet, le génie épouvantail, comme John l'appelait toujours dans sa tête n'était pas plus bavard qu'avant. L'une des premières choses qu'il dit à John fut une phrase énigmatique, juste après l'explication d'un exercice de maths et les mots éperdus de remerciement et de félicitations de John : « Aucun mérite. Mère a médaille Fields »

John ne comprit pas la phrase. Ne chercha pas à comprendre. Treize jours après leur première rencontre, Sherlock lui avait parlé, réellement parlé, avec plusieurs mots et une phrase presque complète et cohérente, et son épiderme avait frissonné de la tête au pied. Il avait alors béni ses vêtements d'uniforme qui, malgré la liberté qu'on leur accordait, étaient néanmoins obligatoirement longs : pas de bermuda ou short, pas de chemisette. Manches longues et pantalon long obligatoires. Ainsi protégé, Sherlock ne pouvait pas voir les frissonnements intempestifs de John, et c'était bien mieux.

Après les maths, Sherlock fit également une apparition dans le cours de sciences naturelles de John. Puis dans le cours de physique. Puis en littérature et en anglais, et même dans le cours de français. C'était toujours le même rituel. Il s'asseyait à côté de John, lui empruntait épisodiquement stylos, feuilles et autres matériels scolaire qu'il n'emmenait jamais, l'aidait, le soutenait, le corrigeait. Jamais il ne lui donnait les bonnes réponses toutes faites, mais l'amenait toujours à trouver seul ce qu'il fallait.

De toute évidence, il était beaucoup plus doué dans les matières scientifiques que littéraires. En réalité, il ne connaissait même aucun des classiques, et le résumé des _Hauts de Hurlevent_ le laissait aussi perplexe et dégoûté que celui de _Jane Eyre_. Ce qui avait permis à John d'entendre de nouveau la voix de Sherlock à l'occasion de quelques commentaires bien sentis à l'encontre de Catherine et Heathcliff, ou de Jane et Rochester. John ne détestait pas les romans, mais il aurait pu les haïr sur le champs si cela lui avait permis de continuer d'entendre la voix de son nouvel ami. Malheureusement, ce dernier continuait d'en user avec parcimonie, bien conscient de l'effet qu'il semblait faire à John. Et si le futur médecin avait honte de ses rougissements, bégaiements et autres folles cavalcades de son cœur, il était bien trop accro à Sherlock pour seulement songer que ce dernier pouvait l'utiliser.

Le seul cours non-scientifique où Sherlock excellait, c'était les langues. Il ne parlait pas, ou très peu, même à l'invitation des professeurs. Mais de ce qu'il lisait de ses rédactions en langues étrangères et versions, et du peu qu'il en avait entendu, John savait que son français était parfait. Ainsi que son allemand. Et pour s'occuper, il avait admis à demi-mot un jour apprendre les langues slaves : russe, serbe, bulgare, roumain _dans un premier temps_. Selon ses propres termes.

C'était un mois après leur première rencontre, et Sherlock parlait de plus en plus. Et surtout, il parlait de lui. Il avait par exemple admis que l'incroyable facilité avec laquelle il parlait français et allemand n'était pas sujet à vantardises, dans la mesure où la famille de son père et de sa mère venait respectivement d'Allemagne et de France. Ils étaient tous les deux nés en Angleterre, mais leurs familles parlaient leur langue maternelle à la maison faisant de leurs enfants respectifs des bilingues franco-anglais et germano-anglais. Lorsque Sherlock était né, son père ne lui parlait qu'allemand et sa mère en français. Il pratiquait l'anglais en complément. Cela ne lui avait posé aucune difficulté de devenir trilingue, même s'il n'avait pas une aussi parfaite fluidité dans les autres langues qu'en anglais.

Le récit de sa famille, John avait dû le lui arracher à demi-mot pendant quatre jours complets avant de compléter toute l'histoire. Mais c'était une victoire formidable, dont il s'enorgueillissait tous les jours.

Avant, Sherlock ne parlait pas du tout. Et puis il avait commencé à répondre à John, à condition que cela soit des questions fermées. A ses « J _e te vois en maths cet aprèm ?_ », il y avait des « O _ui_ ». A ses « _Trop compliqués les devoirs à faire !_ », il y avait des « N _on_ ». Puis étaient venues les questions ouvertes à réponses courtes, purement informatives. Quand il demandait à Sherlock ce qu'il pensait de leur professeur, ce dernier brossait un portrait succinct, généralement au vitriol pour en révéler tous les défauts en quinze mots maximums. Puis ce furent des vraies phrases, plus longues, plus constructives, mais toujours entièrement descriptives et sans émotion. Puis vinrent les opinions. Les sentiments. Les sensations.

John s'émerveillait de voir éclore, chaque jour un peu plus, ce nouveau Sherlock.

Celui qui lui disait qu'il détestait les tomates cuites, mais n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à en manger des crues.

Celui qui parlait de ses parents.

Celui qui observait, et comprenait tout des gens en un clin d'œil. John avait été soufflé lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué la liaison d'Anderson et Donovan, deux de leurs camarades. Révélation qui n'était rien en comparaison du moment où Sherlock lui avait expliqué comment voir que Jim et Seb sortaient tous les deux d'un orphelinat psychiatrique, et qu'ils étaient tous les deux suivis et sous l'influence de sacrés doses de médicaments.

Celui qui lui disait d'un ton exaspéré « T _u es un idiot, John, tu vois mais tu n'observes pas !_ ». C'était la phrase préférée de Sherlock. Et si toutefois elle insultait John, c'était aussi la phrase préférée de l'étudiant, car Sherlock avait toujours ce sourire en coin lorsqu'il la prononçait.

Et voir Sherlock sourire était encore mieux que l'entendre parler.

* * *

 _ **A suivre...**_

* * *

 _Review, m'dames et m'sieurs, pour me faire un joli cadeau de Noël ? :) (oui j'aime vraiment beaucoup Noël xD)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Comme vous êtes tous des choupinous qui me laissez des jolies reviews de Noël, voilà le chapitre 2 ! Toujours le même disclaimer (gloire à nos dieux et maitres) et les mêmes remerciements éperdus d'amour pour mes bêtas de choc. Et j'ajouterai cette fois des chaleureux et sincères remerciements à mes revieweurs et lecteurs :) Contente que vous appréciez ! :)_

 _LaFanGirlRandom : contente que tu apprécies, j'espère que la suite (entièrement écrite) te plaira tout autant, ainsi que le reste de mes écrits si d'aventure tu vas te balader sur mon profil (l'autopub, c'est le bien)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)  
_

* * *

Sauf qu'hélas, le bonheur ne pouvait pas durer. Cela faisait presque deux mois que John et Sherlock se fréquentaient, et leur relation était très exclusive. Pour Sherlock, c'était assez naturel. Il n'avait pas d'autres amis, n'en souhaitait pas, et personne ne réclamait sa présence. En ce qui concernait John, c'était malheureusement un peu plus compliqué. Il n'était ni l'élève ultra populaire dont les goûts et décisions étaient suivis par tous (ça, c'était Harry, un chic type qui faisait des maths avancés), ni le tourmenté empli de noirceur qui fascinait et dégoûtait, s'attirant une cour relativement fournie (ça, c'était Jim et le fidèle Seb), ni le nerd fini un peu enveloppé avec des lunettes (ça, c'était Mike).

Non, John n'était que John, élève lambda parmi les foules. Mais John avait cette caractéristique qui faisait rester Sherlock à ses côtés : il brillait. Comme un soleil. Sa gentillesse, sa candeur et son optimisme à toutes épreuves étaient une illumination permanente dans un monde dominé par l'argent, le cynisme et la noirceur. John était un soleil, et Sherlock n'était pas le seul à vouloir se réchauffer à son contact. Sauf qu'en plus, le génie n'avait pas été le premier à désirer la présence de John. Sans avoir de nombreux amis, le jeune homme avait un cercle de relation habituelle, qui ne comprenait pas sa nouvelle relation avec Sherlock. Qui se lamentaient de ne plus voir John participer aux entraînements de rugby. Qui s'attristaient de ne plus pouvoir manger avec lui le midi. Qui se désolaient de ne plus avoir sa bouille attendrissante pour que les profs passent l'éponge sur les cigarettes qu'ils fumaient illégalement dans l'enceinte de l'école. Qui maugréaient de ne plus avoir leur Sam pour les soirées (John ne touchait jamais une goutte d'alcool, un truc avec sa sœur, ils ne savaient pas bien, mais c'était pratique).

En bref, John Watson leur manquait. Et ils jalousaient et détestaient ce type avec les cheveux comme ceux d'un épouvantail. Ils voulaient récupérer leur ami.

\- John ! Hé, John, attends-moi ! cria une voix.

John se retourna dans les couloirs. Il venait de finir un cours de chimie moléculaire qui l'avait complètement abruti (et dans lequel Sherlock avait excellé), et s'apprêtait à aller manger à la cantine avec son ami quand il entendit qu'on l'appelait.

\- Vivien ! salua-t-il chaleureusement lorsque le jeune homme, un peu essoufflé, fut à sa hauteur. Comment tu vas, mon vieux ?

\- J'peux te parler une minute ? demanda son condisciple.

\- Bien sûr ! Sherlock, va à la cantine, je te rej…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il venait de réaliser que son épouvantail d'ami s'était volatilisé d'à ses côtés, probablement à l'instant précis où Vivien était apparu. Sherlock détestait ostensiblement tous les gens qui n'étaient pas John. Ce dernier en ressentit un pincement au cœur douloureux. Il n'oubliait jamais de dire à Sherlock où il allait et ce qu'il faisait, mais la réciproque était loin d'être vraie. Sherlock séchait fréquemment des cours sans en avertir quiconque, laissant John galérer seul sur ses devoirs. Épisodiquement, il disparaissait également dans de grands mouvements de manteau mélodramatiques (oui, c'était le printemps, mais c'était Londres), et ne réapparaissait que le lendemain. Cela laissait toujours John meurtri, une preuve tangible qu'il estimait Sherlock beaucoup plus que l'inverse.

\- Je t'écoute, sourit-il néanmoins bravement à Vivien, qui avait été un de ses plus proches amis, avant Sherlock.

\- Johnny, on se connait depuis la maternelle, pas vrai ?

John acquiesça. Il détestait qu'on l'appelle Johnny. C'était sa sœur qui l'appelait ainsi quand il était petit, et maintenant qu'elle avait quatorze ans, qu'elle vivait difficilement sa crise identitaire d'adolescente et était un peu trop portée sur la bouteille pour son âge, John haïssait ce surnom.

\- On est potes, pas vrai ?

John aimait bien Vivien, mais ce qui n'en faisait pas un réel ami était probablement cette énervante capacité que le jeune homme avait de finir toutes ses phrases par des questions, ou presque. Il manquait sérieusement de confiance en lui et ne pouvait s'empêcher de rechercher l'assentiment de ses interlocuteurs, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement John. Néanmoins, il hocha la tête gentiment pour indiquer à son camarade de poursuivre.

\- Et entre potes, il faut tout se dire, pas vrai ?

John ne se donna même plus la peine de répondre. Vivien était de toute manière suffisamment bien lancé pour continuer seul, même si les points d'interrogation ne cessaient pas de ponctuer son phrasé.

\- Et tu es suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre ce que je vais te dire, hein ? Enfin, pas que moi, y'a les autres aussi, tu vois ? Qui sont d'accord avec moi. Mais c'est moi qui viens te parler, parce que tu sais, la maternelle, ça crée des liens ?

En parlant il avait hoché le menton en direction d'un petit groupe de personnes en retrait. Mary, Sarah, Andrew, Joey faisaient semblant de parler entre eux, sans toutefois être capables de cesser de leur jeter des coups d'œil discrets pour vérifier l'avancée de la conversation. Il manquait à ce petit groupe Juliet, Vivien bien sûr, et puis John. C'était sa bande d'amis du lycée, des ados normaux qui trainaient en bande. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive Sherlock. Et John n'avait nullement besoin d'écouter Vivien pour deviner ce qu'il allait suivre.

\- Et tu vois, on se disait que tu nous manquais ? Juliet avait sa maison de campagne de disponible ce week-end, tu aurais voulu venir ? Mais on n'arrive plus à te parler, et, c'est difficile à dire, Johnny, mais tu passes tout ce temps avec ce mec, et tu sais ?

\- Il n'est pas méchant ! protesta John avant même la fin de l'argumentaire. Il est plutôt sympa, quand tu le connais.

Vivien lui adressa une grimace désolée.

\- Il a dit à Juliet qu'elle se faisait vomir pour avoir sa taille de guêpe, à Joey qu'il avait baptisé ainsi à cause d'une obscure série américaine que personne ne connaît (1), à Andrew un truc sur la monarchie que personne n'a compris, à Mary que la seule carrière qu'elle pouvait embrasser était agent des services secrets ou tueuse à gages… Non mais t'imagines ?

John eut un pauvre soupir. Il n'imaginait que trop bien. Sherlock était peu loquace, mais les rares fois où il s'adressait à ses condisciples, c'était toujours vicieux, méchant, et hélas entièrement fondé. Les trois quarts du lycée le détestaient déjà, John en avait bien conscience.

\- Il n'est pas toujours comme ça, quand on le connaît, plaida John. Il ne me dit rien de méchant, à moi !

\- Il te traite d'idiot toutes les cinq minutes, non mais sérieux ?

John grimaça.

\- Oui… Mais… Ce n'est pas méchant… Enfin, c'est plutôt affectueux…

\- Affectueux ! répéta cyniquement Vivien. Non mais tu t'entends ? On ne reconnaît plus notre John… Et surtout pas Mary, tu vois, hein ?

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un petit coup de coude complice dans les côtes, comme si ce simple geste avait le pouvoir de récupérer leur complicité d'antan. Vivien avait toujours refusé de comprendre la nature de la relation exacte entre lui et Mary, et croyait donc à tort, comme tout le lycée, qu'ils étaient ensemble.

\- Je vais essayer de faire plus d'efforts, promit John. Il faut que j'aille manger maintenant. A plus Vivien. On se tient au courant.

Malheureux comme les pierres, John ne laissa pas le temps à son ami d'ajouter quelque chose et s'enfuit prestement dans les couloirs en direction de la cafétéria. Il comprenait les intentions de sa bande d'amis, et ne pouvait pas les blâmer de lui demander de faire un choix. Mais il n'était pas capable de renoncer à Sherlock. D'abandonner Sherlock. De quitter Sherlock. La vie aux côtés de cet énergumène était bien trop fascinante et addictive.

* * *

Il se laissa tomber avec une total absence de grâce sur la chaise en face de Sherlock, ayant au préalable récupéré un plateau qu'il avait rempli de nourriture. Sherlock picorait dans son assiette. Il ne mangeait presque jamais rien, et cela tenait du miracle qu'il soit encore debout.

\- Je suis un problème pour toi, hein ? attaqua Sherlock.

John releva les yeux, à moitié surpris et à moitié blessé. Il n'avait jamais été « analysé » par Sherlock. Une partie de lui s'enorgueillissait de cet état de fait, une fierté mal placée qui lui faisait croire que Sherlock ne voyait rien en lui parce qu'il était capable de discrétion, qu'on ne pouvait pas lire en lui facilement. Constater que c'était un total échec et qu'il était aussi transparent pour Sherlock que le reste des gens mettait sa fierté à mal, mais il saurait s'en remettre.

C'était surtout le fait que Sherlock ne le regardait pas, observant sa fourchette qui faisait des ronds dans sa purée d'un air absent, qui faisait le plus mal. Son ami ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux, et cela était douloureux.

\- Je ne sais pas absolument pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua-t-il en attaquant sa viande avec vigueur et mauvaise humeur.

Un ricanement lui parvint.

\- Oh, John, s'il te plaît. Je suis un problème pour toi et tes amis ne m'apprécient pas. Pire encore, ils trouvent que j'ai sur toi une mauvaise influence, et que je ne suis pas fréquentable. Que je suis de toute évidence la pire des choses qu'il pouvait t'arriver.

\- Tu nous as espionnés ? grogna John.

Nouveau ricanement prétentieux. En temps normal l'arrogance de Sherlock était quelque chose que John appréciait. Mais là, c'était dirigé contre lui, et il comprenait soudainement le point de vue du reste de leur lycée : quand on n'était pas du bon côté de la barrière avec Sherlock, cela pouvait être très désagréable à supporter.

\- Bien sûr que non, John, ne m'insulte pas. J'ai déduit.

John soupira. Bien sûr. La sacro-sainte science de la déduction. Lorsque Sherlock n'aidait pas John dans ses exercices, ses prises de notes ou ses devoirs, il partait dans son palais mental pour peaufiner sa science de la déduction. John lui avait un jour dit qu'il attendait que Sherlock ait publié le livre explicatif pour comprendre. Sherlock avait froncé les sourcils en lui expliquant qu'il était hors de question de publier ses méthodes, car sinon, tout le monde les lui volerait ! Il était totalement imperméable à l'humour, avait conclu John ce jour-là.

\- Je ne veux pas me mettre entre toi et tes amis, John, reprit-il.

\- Mais…

Le futur médecin ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge. S'ils sortaient, ils s'accompagneraient de sanglots. John n'était certes pas l'élève le plus populaire du lycée, mais il n'était pas un looser au point que fondre en larmes au milieu de la cafétéria passe inaperçu car considéré comme banal.

\- Mais je suis trop égoïste pour te perdre, poursuivit Sherlock. Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Et de nouveau, il refusait de regarder John. Mais cette fois, ce dernier ne le prit pas mal. Sherlock rougissait. Ses hautes pommettes ciselées se teintaient délicatement de rouge, et le spectacle laissa John abasourdi. Plus il connaissait Sherlock, et plus il découvrait l'homme derrière le génie sociopathe qui repoussait avec beaucoup de convictions tout le reste du monde, plus il se découvrait des nouveaux buts dans la vie : faire rougir Sherlock Holmes venait de se rajouter à la liste.

\- Je ne mangerais plus avec toi. Tu pourras les rejoindre pour le midi. Ils seront contents, non ? proposa Sherlock, un peu hésitant.

\- Et où vas-tu manger ? Avec qui ?

Sherlock balaya la question d'un geste de la main.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je mangeais beaucoup. Deal ?

\- Deal, agréa John. Et les devoirs ? Je pense qu'il serait… plus prudent de quitter le lycée, le soir. Séparément.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil et John sut très bien à quoi il pensait. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de rester tous les soirs au lycée après les cours, temps dédié aux devoirs de cours. C'est-à-dire que John travaillait et Sherlock corrigeait de son habituelle manière, pointant sans rien dire les erreurs, sans avoir l'air de se forcer. Se cacher pour continuer à pratiquer cette innocente activité était une manière de faire passer leur relation dans la clandestinité, d'autant plus si cela s'accompagnait de départs différés. Or personne n'avait _d'amis_ clandestins. C'était les _amants_ , qui rentraient dans cette catégorie la plupart du temps.

\- Et où irions-nous réviser ? demanda Sherlock sans rien relever de l'absurdité de cette proposition.

\- Chez moi ? proposa John, ingénument. Harry sera sans doute là la plupart du temps, par contre…

La grimace dégoûtée de Sherlock valait toutes les réponses du monde.

\- Certainement pas, trancha-t-il fermement. Chez moi.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu habites.

\- Je te donnerai l'adresse, répondit Sherlock en roulant des yeux, déjà excédé par la conversation stérile.

John avait bien remarqué que lorsque son ami décidait quelque chose, il valait mieux être d'accord avec lui. De toute manière, son épouvantail de camarade de classe ne changeait jamais d'avis et agissait toujours comme bon lui semblait.

\- Très bien, d'accord. Ce soir ? demanda-t-il en haussant négligemment les épaules, essayant de faire taire le feu de joie intérieur dans sa poitrine.

Il allait voir l'appartement, la chambre de Sherlock. On aurait pu lui annoncer qu'il avait gagné le jackpot du loto que cela ne lui aurait pas fait d'avantage d'effet.

* * *

Au final, Sherlock n'avait pas donné son adresse à John. Ils avaient pris le métro, séparément, et Sherlock avait simplement donné rendez-vous à son camarade quatre stations plus loin, arguant qu'ensuite ce serait plus simple pour eux d'être ensemble que de suivre un plan ou de vagues indications. John avait accepté. Si Sherlock semblait connaître le plan de Londres par cœur dans sa tête au magasin près, il était absolument terrible pour indiquer une direction et John n'avait rien compris à ses semblants d'indications.

Dans le métro, deux rames après celui que Sherlock après pris, le cœur de John tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il y avait une part d'excitation à tout cela, l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle facette de son ami, les regards furtifs pour vérifier s'il y avait des camarades de classe à proximité et s'en cacher. Et puis il y avait des pensées parasites et dérangeantes. John se demandait si c'était ainsi que se sentait sa tante lorsqu'elle allait voir en cachette la femme avec laquelle elle trompait son mari. Si c'était à cause de ça qu'Harriet ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire un monde de ses aspirations sexuelles. Si c'était à cause de ça que sa mère détestait tant Harriet en ce moment. Si c'était pour ça que sa tante avait fini par se suicider, trois mois plus tôt. Si, un jour, le bordel qu'était sa famille prendrait fin. Avant, John songeait à un moyen définitif de s'enfuir, de partir loin. S'émanciper ne suffisait pas. On ne menait pas de front des études de médecine et un job étudiant pour payer le loyer d'un appart en plein cœur de Londres.

Alors il avait songé à l'armée. Ses études tous frais payés. Aucun problème de logement ou de nourriture. Un éloignement définitif de sa famille. L'idée avait été très séduisante, et il y avait quelques mois à peine, John l'envisageait plus que sérieusement. Mais c'était avant. Avant Sherlock. Sherlock avait pulvérisé son univers bien ordonné avec la force d'une météorite sans avoir l'air d'en souffrir le moins du monde.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme faillit manquer sa station et descendit précipitamment juste avant que les portes ne se referment et que la rame reparte. Le cœur battant, il grimpa les escaliers pour se retrouver à l'air libre. Une part de lui ne croyait pas que Sherlock serait vraiment là à l'attendre, et il doutait un peu, mais ses inquiétudes s'envolèrent lorsqu'il vit la silhouette familière du manteau de Sherlock à la sortie de la bouche de métro. Il était appuyé contre un muret, avec son air habituel déconnecté-cool. Mais ce n'était pas un truc qu'il faisait pour se donner un genre, il était réellement et inconsciemment comme ça. John sourit en s'approchant.

Puis fronça les sourcils. Sherlock l'avait aperçu, et avait précipitamment jeté quelque chose loin de lui, qu'il avait dans la main. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une cigarette. Mais c'était absurde, car John n'avait jamais vu son ami avec une cigarette, et il ne sentait pas le tabac. Il n'imaginait pas son ami si brillant s'adonner à un vice si propre au commun des mortels.

\- Salut, dit-il un peu stupidement en arrivant à la hauteur de son camarade.

Ils avaient déjà passé la moitié de la journée ensemble, et les salutations n'étaient plus vraiment de rigueur. D'ailleurs, Sherlock le lui fit bien sentir en faisant exagérément rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites (il était tellement fort en expressions faciales que John était sûr qu'il pouvait faire des trucs exceptionnels, comme bouger son nez ou le bout de ses oreilles).

\- Allons-y, John, ordonna-t-il.

Et sans autre forme de procès, il saisit un bout de la manche élimée de John et l'attira dans son sillage. En temps normal, le jeune homme aurait vivement protesté d'être ainsi traité comme un vulgaire sac à patates, traîné derrière des tourbillons de manteau noir (en plein mois de mai. C'était Londres, mais quand même. Ce mec n'était rien qu'un horrible frimeur), mais Sherlock le touchait. Et cela avait totalement court-circuité le cerveau de John.

Parmi les choses que-le-commun-des-stupides-gens-faisaient-mais-jamais-Sherlock-ne-s'abaisserait-à-faire-de-même, il y avait les câlins, les embrassades, les poignées de mains, les tapes viriles dans le dos… John l'avait compris d'instinct, à la manière dont Sherlock attrapait ses stylos en faisant toujours très attention de ne jamais toucher John. L'épouvantail fou détestait le contact humain, notamment physique. Sa manière de se déplacer à travers les couloirs en fonçant dans le tas était d'ailleurs très efficace car tout le monde s'éloignait de son sillage, et il avait ainsi toute latitude pour avancer sans effleurer aucune main, sans heurter aucun coude, sans se cogner dans aucun pied. Le métro était probablement sa version personnelle de l'enfer. Mais quand il était avec John, ce dernier faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le respecter et ne pas risquer de le toucher, afin qu'il comprenne que John n'était pas une menace. Pas un humain normal. Mais un humain digne d'être l'ami de Sherlock Holmes.

Et malgré tout cela, aujourd'hui, Sherlock avait le coude de John dans le creux de sa main, et tirait sans ménagement. John aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures, des jours, des mois. Simplement à observer la main pâle, les doigts fins et longs, les veines bleues saillantes, les phalanges marquées, qui se détachait avec netteté sur le fin blouson marron du futur médecin.

Mais la réalité rattrapant toujours les rêves, John finit par trouver sa position de sac à patates inconfortable, et obligea doucement Sherlock à le lâcher, prenant place à côté de lui et évoluant au même rythme sur le trottoir. Qu'importait si pour cela il devait faire des enjambées deux fois plus fréquemment que son camarade. Dans sa tête, John rajouta « être touché par Sherlock » dans sa liste de nouveaux buts dans la vie sans même avoir conscience du double sens induit par cette note mentale.

Ils marchèrent un moment, en silence. John suivait les pas de Sherlock comme son ombre. Puis soudain, il crut voir quelque chose de familier dans la rue adjacente à celle qu'ils empruntaient. Il s'arrêta un instant, regarda mieux, perplexe. Puis, sûr de lui, il rattrapa son ami qui n'avait pas cessé d'avancer.

\- Eh Sherlock !

\- Hum ?

\- On est déjà passés par là tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi on a fait un détour ? On marche depuis longtemps, tu me fais tourner en rond pour que je ne retienne pas le chemin et que je ne puisse pas venir seul à l'improviste ou quoi ?

Il avait tenté d'insuffler de l'humour à sa voix, mais sa tentative était juste pitoyable et Sherlock n'y comprit goutte, à l'évidence, vu son sourcil levé d'interrogation.

\- Non, répondit-il très sérieusement. Caméras de sécurité. …'croft.

La fin de sa phrase (si tant était que des mots mis à la suite les uns des autres pouvaient constituer une phrase) était tellement marmonnée dans sa barbe que John n'en comprit que « Croft ». Et il ne connaissait qu'une seule chose en « Croft », c'était Lara Croft dans ses jeux-vidéos, et il ne savait vraiment pas ce que la brunette à la poitrine fort développée et de plus en plus prisée des garçons venait faire au milieu de leur balade dans Londres. Ni encore moins le rapport avec les caméras de sécurité. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ça aussi. Alors il préféra se taire plutôt que se ridiculiser à poser des questions et suivit le mouvement.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment, tournant et retournant tant et si bien que John avait complètement perdu le fil d'où ils étaient. Il avait l'impression qu'ils auraient pu avancer de trois arrêts de métro au moins, ou bien être complètement retournés au point de départ. Mais jamais il ne remit en question le trajet déterminé par son ami. Il avait une confiance absolue et inébranlable en Sherlock.

Au bout d'un moment, il remarqua néanmoins qu'ils évoluaient désormais dans des rues beaucoup plus résidentielles et… beaucoup plus cossues.

\- Sherlock… appela-t-il.

Ce dernier daigna tourner vaguement la tête vers lui pour lui indiquer qu'il écoutait.

\- On est… on est à Notting Hill, là, non ?

\- Possible, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Et ?

\- Tu vis par ici ?

\- Oui. On est presque arrivés.

\- Sherlock… C'est Notting Hill !

\- Et ?

John resta abasourdi face à l'incompréhension de son camarade. Sherlock n'avait réellement aucune idée de ce que cela impliquait de vivre à Notting Hill.

\- Sherlock… (John ne se lassait jamais de l'appeler par son prénom), c'est l'un des quartiers les plus cossus de la ville ! Mais genre, vraiment _cossu_. Regarde les baraques !

Sherlock haussa les épaules et recommença à marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe, dont cette fois John comprit « croft » et « m'man », ce qui avait encore moins de sens que précédemment. John rajouta ce point à éclaircir à propos de son ami à sa liste mentale.

Puis Sherlock lui reprit le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite et l'esprit de John explosa en miettes, complètement déconnecté de tout ce qui n'était pas cette main sur son bras.

Sherlock le lâcha peu après, s'arrêtant devant un pavillon de banlieue relativement petit et modeste comparé au reste du quartier, mais qui puait le luxe à tel point que John se sentait gêné dans ses vêtements un peu trop grands et élimés. Il se frotta les mains l'une sur l'autre, ne sachant comment agir.

\- Viens, ordonna Sherlock en poussant le portail pour traverser la petite cour et grimper le perron.

John suivit le mouvement, obéissant, lorsqu'une question existentielle le frappa de plein fouet. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait pu venir jusqu'ici sans se poser la question : il n'avait aucune idée de si Sherlock vivait seul ou non. Il était peut-être un génie, et il pourrait gagner des millions avec son cerveau dans n'importe quel boulot, mais John ne l'imaginait pas dans un boulot d'étudiant. Il ne l'imaginait d'ailleurs pas sous les ordres de quiconque. D'ailleurs, il lui avait déjà parlé une fois, brièvement et du bout des lèvres (Sherlock était parfois très réservé quant à sa personne) de son projet de créer son propre métier de détective consultant. Voilà pourquoi il ignorait comment ou même si Sherlock gagnait de l'argent. Et donc si quelqu'un d'autre vivait ici, quelqu'un avec les moyens de payer cette maison.

\- Hum, euh, Sherlock, attends.

John se planta fermement dans le sol et eut la satisfaction de voir son ami s'arrêter et se retourner, vaguement excédé. Il avait déjà ses clés dans les mains, presque déjà enfoncées dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée.

\- Quoi ? ragea-t-il, détestant perdre du temps.

\- Tes… hum, tes parents sont là ? Je suis présentable ?

Cela semblait à John la meilleure approche plutôt que demander de but en blanc _« tu vis seul, avec tes parents, un colocataire ou un/une petit(e) ami(e) ? »._ La dernière partie de la phrase sonnait plutôt désespérée, et c'était surtout ce qu'il voulait demander. Sans oser le formuler. Mais de toute évidence lorsqu'il vit le regard suffisant et narquois de Sherlock posé sur lui, le dominant de toute sa hauteur (cet enfoiré était déjà grand en temps normal, mais avec quatre marches en plus, il avait tout d'un dieu sur son Mont Olympe), ce dernier avait parfaitement compris la question sous-jacente. Et se délectait des rougissements de John, qui se trémoussait d'une jambe à l'autre, affreusement gêné.

\- Tu n'as pas à te rendre _présentable_ , John. Papa et Maman vivent dans le Sussex, pas ici. Et Mycroft n'est pas là. Nous sommes _seuls_.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. La manière dont Sherlock avait dit « présentable » avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il n'était pas un candidat potentiel au cœur de leur fils, et qu'il n'y avait donc pas lieu d'ajuster sa mise pour rencontrer les parents de Sherlock. Ce qui brisait le cœur de John. Mais la voix traînante de Sherlock sur le « nous sommes seuls », un ton plus grave que d'habitude, n'envoyait pas du tout le même message. Et le cœur de John s'embrasait à cette idée. Cet homme soufflait le chaud et le froid avec une maîtrise effrayante.

\- Qui est Mycroft ? demanda-t-il en franchissant le seuil.

Tout en parlant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil partout pour mémoriser le plus de détails possibles de la maison de Sherlock. Il se doutait que son ami avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, mais tout à sa concentration à l'idée d'élucider les « 'croft » marmonnés plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il ne songeait pas à rougir de son comportement.

En réponse à sa question, Sherlock grommela. Puis sans un mot, avança dans l'exigu couloir de l'entrée, et commença à monter l'escalier quatre à quatre.

\- Hey ! Attends-moi ! s'écria John.

Explosant de rire, il se lança à la poursuite de son camarade, qui semblait avaler les marches sans effort, là où John ahanait à chaque nouveau palier. La maison de Sherlock était une de ces maisons anglaises très peu larges, mais tout en hauteur. John avait aperçu un salon et une cuisine au rez-de-chaussée puis avait successivement croisé sur les moitiés de paliers : une salle de bains, une chambre (Mycroft, avait lancé Sherlock), une alcôve de lecture avec une grande baie vitrée, une autre pièce (bureau, avait retenti la voix de Sherlock, plus lointaine au fur et à mesure que John perdait du terrain), une deuxième salle de bains, et enfin une autre chambre, tout en haut.

\- Ma chambre, annonça Sherlock.

Et timidement, John en franchit le seuil. Et fut aussitôt horrifié par la quantité incommensurable de bazar qui y traînait. Et explosa de rire à l'idée saugrenue que c'était exactement l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'antre de l'épouvantail qu'était son ami. Finalement, même Sherlock Holmes pouvait être prévisible.

Il y avait des bouquins absolument partout, y compris sur une moitié du lit (la droite, le côté où Sherlock ne devait pas dormir, probablement), les étagères, le bureau, la bibliothèque, le sol. Des béchers, microscopes et autres instruments chimiques étaient disséminés çà et là. Il y avait au mur le tableau périodique des éléments de Mendeleïev, dans sa version la plus complète, ce qui occupait un pan de mur complet. (John se demandait bien pourquoi Sherlock ressentait le besoin de l'afficher, vu qu'il le connaissait par cœur). Les draps du lit étaient tirés, mais froissés et on devinait que « faire son lit » ne faisait pas partie des choses que Sherlock Holmes faisait. Sur un deuxième mur, il y avait un immense tableau de liège, sur lequel étaient punaisé un impressionnant nombre d'éléments, notes manuscrites, photos et autres éléments d'enquêtes sur Jack l'Eventreur.

En avançant d'un pas de plus, John buta contre un livre, qu'il prit pour en lire la tranche. Le premier volume sur trois d'un manuel d'apiculture détaillé. John éclata de rire derechef.

\- John ? appela Sherlock.

L'hilarité de John se stoppa brusquement. Le ton de son camarade était blessé, presque plaintif. Il comprit aussitôt. Sherlock lui montrait son royaume, lui témoignait sans doute une des plus grosses preuves de confiance dont il était capable. Et John, lui, ne savait faire qu'en rire. L'esprit du jeune autiste, il ne comprenait probablement pas l'hilarité de son condisciple comme une expression de bonheur, mais de moquerie. Et était donc fortement blessé par l'attitude de John.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda Sherlock d'une voix si misérable que John n'aurait pas été sûr de la reconnaître s'il n'avait pas été face à lui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il comprenait si bien Sherlock, comme s'il lisait directement dans ses pensées. Mais la preuve était là. Avant même que Sherlock lui demande la source de sa joie, il avait su que c'était blessant pour lui.

\- Oh Sherlock !

Par pur réflexe, il s'avança d'un pas et posa une main sur le bras de son ami, souhaitant lui faire passer par la chaleur humaine de son geste à quel point son hilarité n'était pas une vile moquerie.

\- Je suis simplement heureux ! Ta chambre est exactement comme je me l'imaginais, ça m'a fait rire ! Ta maison est superbe !

Et le monde explosa en une myriade d'étincelles et de paillettes pour John Watson. Il ne pouvait retenir le sourire qui lui courait d'une oreille à l'autre, et face à son bonheur et sa joie communicative, Sherlock sourit en retour. Plus sincèrement, plus largement, plus honnêtement que jamais. Un vrai sourire, qui atteignait ses yeux et les faisaient briller. Le sourire de Sherlock Holmes était du champagne pétillant, qui faisait étinceler le monde et réduisait le cœur de John à des paillettes dorées, son sang à de la lave en fusion, et le monde à un arc-en-ciel.

La terre s'arrêta probablement de tourner, et le monde de respirer pour leur offrir un instant d'éternité. Sherlock se s'était pas dégagé de l'étreinte de John, et lui faisait face, son regard rivé au sien sans ciller. Le soleil de la fin de l'après-midi, qui se déversait la large fenêtre derrière Sherlock l'auréolait d'une lumière blanche angélique. Et John se répéta pour la millième fois au moins que s'il n'était pas déjà amoureux de cet énergumène, il le serait tombé à l'instant même.

Et puis John éternua à cause du soleil, Sherlock le lâcha, rit de son embarras, et le moment fut brisé.

\- A tes souhaits, John. Au boulot ?

* * *

Ils travaillèrent en silence longtemps. Il y avait bien trop de bazar sur le bureau de Sherlock pour espérer y poser un livre, alors John s'aménagea un espace par terre, repoussant un sacré bric-à-brac (deux béchers, une éprouvette, quatre tuyaux de cornemuse, une pile de courrier non lus, six livres (dont trois dont John ne comprenait pas le titre), une couverture, un ours en peluche éventré (expériences, se borna à dire Sherlock en haussant les épaules) et un jouet en forme d'os pour les chiens). Sherlock, lui, se vautra élégamment sur son lit (contribuant à froisser un peu plus les draps), juste au-dessus de John. Et ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant des heures.

Plus exactement, John travailla et Sherlock ordonna. Comme à son habitude, il corrigeait, émettait des petits sons désapprobateurs quand John se trompait dans ses exercices, et claquait sa langue contre son palais quand la réponse était juste.

Toute une série d'onomatopées très codifiées dont John connaissait le sens précis. Quand il faisait une erreur de raisonnement ou de calcul, Sherlock ne faisait pas le même bruit. Quand John hésitait sur une réponse, parfois Sherlock balançait des lettres au hasard, et John devait reconstituer l'anagramme du mot dont il avait besoin. Parfois Sherlock se lançait dans des phrases à trous que John devait compléter.

Parfois il s'exprimait en français ou en allemand pour faire travailler son oreille à John. Et parfois il disait des choses si compliquées dans une des deux langues que John n'y comprenait rien, mais il se délectait de l'intonation de son ami et de son œil brillant. Certes, il ne comprenait pas les mots, mais il en devinait le sens : Sherlock le félicitait. Avec fierté. Avec amitié. Avec attachement. Et les mots français qui coulaient de la bouche de Sherlock comme du chocolat chaud faisaient frissonner John des pieds à la tête.

Au bout d'un moment, ils eurent fini le programme de révision de la journée, et John rougit, embarrassé. Il était l'heure pour lui de rentrer. Mais il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de partir. Il était assis par terre, au pied du lit du Sherlock, et son ami était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit. Il lisait le cahier de John posé par terre. Dans cette position, les cheveux de Sherlock effleuraient le visage de John par intermittence, et le jeune homme était presque sûr que ses jambes auraient lâché s'il avait été debout.

\- Tu as progressé, John, le félicita Sherlock.

John était maintenant entièrement convaincu que le seul bruit dans la pièce était celui de son cœur tambourinant dans ses côtes, et qu'on pouvait l'entendre jusqu'à la rue voisine.

Sans un mot de plus, Sherlock se redressa, glissa au fond de son lit et s'adossa à ses oreillers. Plus loin de John qu'il ne l'avait été de toute l'après-midi. Sans même réfléchir, incapable de laisser autant de distance entre lui et son épouvantail personnel, John grimpa sur le lit et s'assit en tailleur au milieu, ni trop près (ne pas brusquer Sherlock), ni trop loin (ne pas s'éloigner plus que ce son cœur ne pourrait le supporter).

\- Dis Sherlock, c'est qui Mycroft ?

Il n'avait obtenu aucune réponse à cette question, et il ne voulait pas partir sans avoir eu une réponse. Son ami soupira dramatiquement, mais John le connaissait suffisamment désormais pour affirmer que ce n'était que théâtral.

\- Mon frère, consentit à répondre Sherlock après un temps.

\- Tu as un frère ? Je ne savais pas ! s'étonna John.

\- Et un chien. Chez mes parents.

A son ton, il semblait mettre l'animal au même rang que son frère, voire au-dessus de ce dernier dans son cœur, et John explosa de rire. Il ne savait que réagir ainsi, avec Sherlock. Tout le faisait soit rire, soit être fasciné par cette intelligence hors du commun qui brillait si puissamment, et que personne ne voyait jamais.

Cette fois, Sherlock partagea son hilarité. De toute évidence, il avait dit cela exprès pour amuser son ami.

\- Il vit avec toi ? Il est plus vieux que toi ? Comment il est ? interrogea John, émerveillé et battant des mains comme un enfant.

\- Il vit chez mes parents. Il se fait trop vieux, maintenant, le pauvre. Il est magnifique, avec des longs poils roux. Il s'appelle Barberousse.

\- Je parlais de ton frère, Sherlock, répliqua John, désabusé.

\- Je sais. Mais crois-moi sur parole, Barberousse est beaucoup plus intéressant que Mycroft.

John rit de bon cœur de nouveau.

\- Mais soit, si tu y tiens vraiment… Oui, Mycroft vit avec moi. Je vivais seul, avant. J'étais parti du lycée et je me débrouillais à Londres tout seul. Mais Mycroft m'a retrouvé et m'a obligé à vivre avec lui. Ici. Et m'a inscrit dans ton lycée, de force.

John digéra les informations en silence. Il y avait beaucoup de questions sous-jacentes dans les propos de son ami. Sherlock était de toute évidence volontairement évasif. Et John n'était pas sûr d'être autorisé à poser les questions suivantes.

\- John ?

\- Oui ?

Il releva les yeux sur son ami, se reconcentrant sur le présent. Il s'était perdu dans un monologue intérieur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ce que tu as _vraiment_ envie de faire ? Personne ne t'en empêchera ni te jugera, tu sais.

John cligna des yeux. Plusieurs fois. Bêtement. Bloqué pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Sherlock ne parlait absolument pas du choix de la fac de médecine de John, ou de son envie de rejoindre l'armée. Il ne pouvait pas parler de ça alors qu'il se passait la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure d'un air suggestif. Son regard était joyeux, pétillant, provocateur. Il était assis, adossé aux coussins de son lit, jambes écartées. Ses lèvres étaient humides, légèrement gonflées et ses pommettes se teintaient d'un rose délicat.

Alors le peu qu'il restait de délicatesse, de sens commun et de réflexion disparurent de l'esprit de John tandis que son instinct agissait pour lui. Il avança doucement, à genoux sur le lit, et s'installa entre les jambes de son ami. Le visage proche du sien, le fixant indécemment. Sherlock n'avait eu ni mouvement de recul, ni n'avait avancé pour aller à la rencontre de John. Il semblait d'ailleurs rester parfaitement calme, là où le futur médecin était persuadé que son cœur et sa folle cavalcade pouvaient sortir à tout instant de sa cage thoracique.

Un autre que John aurait pu prendre la neutralité de Sherlock pour de la froideur, ou pire de la répulsion et du dégoût. Mais le jeune homme savait lire dans les pupilles de son camarade et celles-ci étaient luisantes.

John rapprocha encore son visage de celui de Sherlock, leurs souffles se mêlant et goûtant. Ils étaient deux à avoir une respiration un peu plus appuyée que d'habitude. Et pour cesser de loucher à tenter de regarder Sherlock dans les yeux en étant si près de lui, John ferma les paupières et fit voler en éclat l'espace qui restait entre leurs corps.

Cela n'avait même pas été conscient. Il n'avait pas simplement avancé la tête pour faire prisonnières les lèvres de son ami et l'embrasser, c'était tout son corps qui s'était déporté en avant pour s'écraser contre celui de Sherlock. Alors les bras de Sherlock se refermèrent sur lui, leurs corps se fondirent l'un dans l'autre. Et John intensifia le baiser.

Ils s'étaient contentés d'effleurement, bouches fermées, découvrant la forme, le goût et la texture des lèvres de l'autre. Il était étonnant de voir à quel point les lèvres de Sherlock pouvaient être douces et pliantes sous les assauts de John, prêtes à lui donner ce qu'il voulait, alors qu'en temps normal elles ne servaient qu'à former des mots cyniques et acides.

Timidement, John expérimenta avec sa langue, et de son bout, dessina la lèvre inférieure de Sherlock, puis remonta sur l'arc de cupidon, et puis revint en son centre, poussant doucement. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Sherlock ouvrit obligeamment sa bouche pour lui, poussant sa propre langue à sa rencontre, l'attirant en lui et l'embrassa furieusement.

John refusa de rester ainsi, passif à se faire embrasser. Tous ses sens s'embrasaient, y compris une sourde et agréable chaleur dans son bas-ventre et dans le bas de son dos. Les mains du jeune étudiant, jusque-là bien sagement posées sur les hanches de Sherlock remontèrent brusquement. L'une sur la joue gauche, son pouce traçant le contour des pommettes. L'autre sur le col de chemise de Sherlock.

Et de ses mains, John reprit le contrôle de la situation. De sa main droite, il écarta la chemise et la veste de costume, les poussèrent plus loin sur l'épaule, dénudant la gorge longue et blanche de son amant. De la gauche, il appuya sur la joue, força l'inclinaison de la tête en arrière. Rompit le baiser pour mieux plaquer ses lèvres à la commissure de sa bouche. Et fit ensuite glisser sa langue luisante le long de la mâchoire, doucement et délicatement, puis pressa sa bouche contre son cou. A la jointure de l'épaule et de la gorge. Il embrassa doucement, lécha et caressa, mordit.

\- Ah !

Il sourit contre la peau de Sherlock. Il avait gagné. Sherlock avait crié. Tous deux haletaient depuis tout à l'heure, bien sûr, puisqu'ils oubliaient totalement comment respirer à cause de leur baiser endiablé. Mais le premier cri, ce fut Sherlock. Le premier gémissement, ce fut John néanmoins. Sherlock s'était vengé en resserrant la prise de ses bras dans le dos de son amant, avait rapproché leurs corps encore un peu plus, et John avait distinctement senti _tous_ les contours du corps de Sherlock. Et n'avait pas pu retenir son gémissement appréciateur. Il perdait complètement la tête.

Et il redressa pour mieux voir son ami. Ses pommettes étaient écarlates, ses cheveux ébouriffés presque comme le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré, et dans ses grands yeux si clairs, ses iris bouffaient tout le bleu des pupilles, créant un large cercle noir d'envie et de désirs. John sourit timidement, conscient que son état actuel ne devait guère être mieux. Ils louchaient légèrement pour se regarder ainsi de si près, leurs nez se frôlant presque en une douce caresse. Puis Sherlock ferma les yeux et approcha son visage, et John répondit immédiatement à sa requête muette et recommença à l'embrasser. Encore et toujours, tendrement et passionnément, doucement et intensément. Ils auraient passé des heures ainsi, sans même remarquer le monde qui s'écroulait autour d'eux.

\- SHERLOCK ! Je suis rentré !

* * *

 _(1) Friends bien sûr, obscure série américaine que personne ne connaît_

 _*sifflote gaiement* C'est toujours Noël, une ch'tite review ? :) Je pense que je devrais réussir à publier le prochain chapitre ce WE ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Mmm, petit contretemps sur la publication de samedi... Voilà un nouveau chapitre, et il est probable que le suivant arrive rapidement ^^'_

 _Jadou : Merci, je suis très contente que cela te plaise :)_

 _LaFanGirlRandom : je suis très flattée que tu me laisses des reviews alors que tu ne le fais pas usuellement ! La suite arrive, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant ! :)_

 _Wyrda : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu ne sois pas déçue ) Qui te l'a conseillé, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? :)_

 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Une voix brisa subitement leur bulle, et John se figea. Du bas de la maison montait une voix d'homme qui parlait, s'accompagnant de bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Il montait.

La température corporelle de John chuta de plusieurs degrés. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de rencontrer un membre de la famille de Sherlock, là, maintenant, à genoux entre les jambes de son ami, chemises respectives entrouvertes et débraillées, lèvres gonflées de baisers, cheveux fous et électriques.

Il devint écarlate et s'écarta brutalement de Sherlock, descendant du lit et lissant immédiatement sa chemise, rajustant sa tenue et ses cheveux. Tout à sa panique, il ne perçut pas le regard immensément blessé de son ami en réaction à ce qu'il interprétait comme un rejet violent.

\- SHERLOCK ! Je sais que tu es là et que tu m'entends !

Les bruits de pas s'étaient arrêtés.

\- Je dois travailler, ne me dérange pas ! Nous dînerons à sept heures, ne sois pas en retard !

Il y eut encore un bruit de porte qui claque, puis plus rien. Le silence était retombé sur la maison. A l'exception des dents de John qui claquaient, et de ses genoux qui tremblaient et faisaient un raffut de tous les diables. Il avait beau être de nouveau présentable, il restait flippé à l'idée qu'il était en train d'embrasser Sherlock Holmes quand un autre Holmes entrait dans la maison. Ce n'était pas les présentations qu'il avait espéré.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu que Mycroft rentrerait si tôt, grommela Sherlock. Tu dois partir. Maintenant. Ramasse tes affaires.

\- Quoi ?

John était perdu. La voix de son ami était aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir. Il s'était relevé, avait discipliné ses cheveux et lissé sa chemise sans regarder John une seule seconde. Ce dernier avait beau chercher le contact visuel, Sherlock se dérobait sans cesse.

\- Vite, John, ordonna froidement Sherlock en ramassant les cahiers et les livres.

Il les fourra dans le sac de John, le lui tendit et s'approcha de la porte de sa chambre entrouverte à pas de loups.

\- Je vais descendre avec toi pour justifier les craquements de l'escalier et éviter le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Viens. Maintenant.

Sherlock se coula dans l'interstice, plus silencieux qu'un chat, et John n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre, hébété. Sans un bruit, ils descendirent les trois étages. Le cœur de John tambourina un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la porte close de ce que Sherlock avait désigné comme le bureau, et sous laquelle des voix étouffées filtraient. L'énigmatique Mycroft était au téléphone et n'entendit rien de l'escapade des deux camarades.

Une fois parvenus à la porte, Sherlock l'ouvrit sans un bruit, poussa John sur le perron, et sans un mot ni un regard, abandonna son ami ainsi.

Complètement sonné par le clair refus dont il venait de souffrir, John n'eut pas d'autre choix. Le cœur brisé et la mort dans l'âme, il quitta la maison et le riche quartier pour s'en retourner chez lui.

* * *

Sherlock n'était pas remonté depuis plus de dix minutes lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Mycroft ne frappait plus au battant. Avant, oui. Plus maintenant qu'il avait récupéré son jeune frère dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Sherlock méditait, allongé sur son lit, mains jointes sur la poitrine. Sa famille haïssait lorsqu'il se reposait ainsi, yeux clos et cerveau bouillonnant, arguant qu'il ressemblait à un mort et qu'il ne lui manquait que le cercueil pour parfaire le tableau. Sherlock ne trouvait pas l'idée dérangeante.

\- Je pensais que j'aurais la paix jusqu'à sept heures, heure du dîner, grinça Sherlock en guise de bonjour.

Son frère s'avança dans la pièce en évitant habilement avec la force de l'habitude le bazar entassé.

\- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Sherlock. Comment va le délicieux John Watson ? Il a aimé notre maison ? susurra Mycroft.

Son frère jura tout bas. Il avait cru pouvoir cacher une chose à Mycroft mais de toute évidence, il menait un combat ardu contre son aîné.

\- Comment va l'Angleterre ? contrattaqua-t-il.

\- Oh Sherlock, tu sais bien que je ne suis qu'un modeste fonctionnaire de bas étage.

\- Admettons. Combien de temps encore avant que tu ne tiennes ce pays ?

Le ricanement hautement satisfait de son frère lui fit écho en réponse.

\- Il vaut mieux que tout le monde m'ignore, ce pays ne s'en portera que mieux. Mais tu as parfaitement conscience que ta tentative de me détourner de ma question est complètement vaine. Alors ? Ce cher et doux John Watson ?

\- Trouve-toi un poisson rouge, Mycroft, et laisse-moi tranquille.

Il y eut un nouveau ricanement, mais Sherlock refusa d'ouvrir les yeux pour croiser ceux de son frère. Le silence finit par retomber sur la pièce. Mycroft était parti, ne laissant derrière lui que l'écho de son rire. Laissant le froid qui habitait les os de Sherlock l'envahir tout entier et le submerger.

* * *

John découvrit le lendemain une règle que tous les cœurs brisés apprenaient un jour : le monde ne s'arrêtait pas de tourner afin de pouvoir se lamenter et se morfondre dans son lit. Sa mère frappa à la porte de sa chambre comme tous les matins, puis à celle d'Harry, Harry répondit en hurlant, le bruit envahit sa maison et la vie suivit son cours. Alors rassemblant les quelques miettes qui lui restaient de dignité et de fierté, John ramassa son cœur en morceaux et se força à se lever pour affronter sa journée.

John avait eu peur toute la journée de croiser Sherlock. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter, ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Il avait soupiré de soulagement en ne voyant personne assis à son bureau lorsqu'il entra dans la salle de son premier cours. Mais au fur et à mesure de la journée, le soulagement se mua en déception, puis en tristesse dévorante. Sherlock ne vint pas. Il avait purement et simplement refusé de revoir John.

Le jeune homme avait peur de la confrontation avec son ami, mais il avait besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qu'ils avaient (intensément) partagé dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le refus de Sherlock de se confronter à John était une preuve claire et nette du mépris que devait éprouver le génie épouvantail à l'égard de l'élève moyen. John s'était cru plus malin qu'Icare. Il avait foncé vers le soleil de Sherlock, croyant naïvement qu'il était spécial et qu'il ne s'y brûlerait pas les ailes. Mais Sherlock l'avait repoussé, comme le reste du monde. Et du cœur de John, il ne restait qu'un tas de cendres.

Sherlock ne vint pas le surlendemain. Ni le jour d'après. Ni celui d'après. Ni celui d'encore après.

* * *

Après toute une semaine passée à ruminer seul sur sa chaise de cours et à enchaîner les erreurs grossières dans ses réponses aux professeurs et dans ses prises de notes, John avait déjà reçu trois remarques de ses enseignements, sanctionnant son manque de sérieux à quelques semaines de leurs derniers examens de lycéens. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il intégrerait la fac de médecine de son choix, il fallait se ressaisir, que diable !

Sauf que John n'y parvenait pas. Et il finit par se retrouver un mercredi soir, dans un bar, une bière devant lui, à noyer dans de la mauvaise bibine anglaise son chagrin et sa mauvaise humeur.

\- Hey, John ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là un soir de semaine alors qu'il n'y a même pas match mon vieux ?

John se retourna vers la source de la voix, et retrouva pour la première fois en une semaine un vrai sourire. Gregory Lestrade s'avançait vers lui, une bien meilleure bière que celle de John à la main, et un sourire à faire fondre la banquise. Greg était quelqu'un de foncièrement de bon et gentil, bien plus que John. Il était un ami qu'on eut pu qualifier de clandestin de John.

L'homme avait six ans de plus que John, et était actuellement en dernière année de l'école de police. Ses notes à l'école et sur le terrain le destinaient à accéder directement à un poste de sergent ou de capitaine. Il était brillant, adorable. Et John l'avait rencontré dans un bar, alors qu'il buvait de la bière avec une fausse carte d'identité. Ce soir-là, l'adolescent John voulait à tout prix voir le match de rugby, et les crises chez lui empêchaient le moindre accès à la télé. Alors sans trop culpabiliser, il était entré dans un bar et avait commandé de l'alcool avec une fausse carte.

Greg aurait dû, en tant que futur brigadier de la police, le prendre par la peau des fesses et le ramener chez ses parents fissa. Au lieu de quoi il s'était avéré que Greg supportait la même équipe que John et ils s'étaient tous les deux brisé la voix jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, les Leicester Tigers fassent chuter les Wasps.

Depuis ce jour, John et Greg descendaient des bières ensemble, John toujours aussi mineur protégé par les garanties de Greg dans les bars où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Au début, c'était surtout le rugby qui les animait. Puis le temps avait filé, et ils avaient fini par se connaître par cœur, comme de vieux amis, malgré leur différence d'âge. Les soirs de matchs, John savait toujours où trouver Greg. Mais ce soir, il n'y avait pas match.

\- Salut, Greg, sourit difficilement John en se levant de son tabouret pour serrer la main de son ami.

\- Oh oh, toi tu ne vas pas bien, mon vieux, remarqua aussitôt Greg en sentant la poigne molle de son ami. Tu veux en parler ?

John haussa les épaules, se rasseyant tandis que son ami prenait place à ses côtés.

\- Non, ça va…

Tout en le disant, John réalisa subitement que Greg était, de son propre aveu, pas aussi hétérosexuel qu'il en avait l'air, ainsi que plus vieux et plus expérimenté. Et que de fait, il devenait la personne idéale pour lui dire qu'il avait passé une partie de son après-midi dans la chambre d'un autre mec à l'acculer contre un mur et vouloir le déshabiller, et qu'ils y seraient encore s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, lui qui avait toujours attiré par les talons hauts, les décolletés et les jupes courtes.

\- En fait si. Peut-être. Enfin je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il.

\- Je ne te jugerai pas, promit Greg.

John inspira profondément.

\- Tu veux une autre bière avant ? demanda l'étudiant policier. Je t'invite.

\- En tant que futur policier, tu ne devrais pas m'arrêter pour consommer de l'alcool dans un bar avant ma majorité, plutôt ?

Greg sourit. Ils avaient eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois, mais John relançait le sujet sur le tapis de temps à autre pour rappeler à Greg qu'il était mauvais flic avant même d'avoir commencé.

\- Et toi en tant que futur médecin, tu ne sais pas que l'alcool est mauvais à ta santé, gamin ?

John lui sourit en retour. Ils interpellèrent la serveuse, et firent trinquer leurs deux nouvelles bières. John but lentement. Greg attendait. La formidable capacité de cette homme à ne jamais attendre des autres plus ce qu'ils pouvaient en donner gagnait à être connue. Et puis finalement, John se jeta à l'eau.

\- Comment tu as su ? Que tu n'étais pas… hétéro ? Tu vois ?

Greg fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Les humeurs de John étaient bien plus souvent dues à sa sœur Harriet, plus jeune et bien plus alcoolique que son frère. Même les plus grands soirs de match, John ne dépassait jamais les trois bières, et toutes à faibles teneur d'alcool. Il avait des goûts de filles, le taquinait souvent Greg, à aimer les bières à la cerise et à la framboise.

\- Je suis hétéro, répliqua-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis hétéro, mais je peux aimer les hommes.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Greg haussa les épaules.

\- John, mon vieux, je vais te dire un bon truc : l'amour n'a aucune frontière. Les genres, ranger la sexualité dans des cases, c'est des conneries. J'aime les femmes, parce que c'est à elles que va ma préférence dans la plupart des cas. Mais fondamentalement, je suis amoureux de l'amour, pas d'une femme ou d'un homme. J'aime aimer. On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un genre, mais d'une personnalité. Je préfère les femmes, c'est vrai, mais j'ai connu plus de personnalités brillantes et fascinantes que j'ai aimées chez les hommes. Ce qui compte, John, ce n'est pas le sexe de la personne que tu aimes. C'est ce qui la fait briller. Si une personne brille pour toi, tu l'aimes. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Le cœur de John battait à tout rompre. Sherlock était bien au-delà de la simple brillance. Il était l'étoile la plus lumineuse du système solaire et de la galaxie toute entière, diffusant sa lumière sur des milliards de kilomètres pour que, de la terre, on la voit scintiller.

\- Il y a des gens… qui sont au-dessus de tout, John. Qui détruisent en toi tout ce que tu croyais savoir sur toi-même. Pour qui tu donnerais tout Qui subliment une vie toute entière, qui te font redéfinir la notion même de gravité. Tu ne t'attaches pas à savoir s'ils sont hommes ou femmes, ils sont, tout simplement. Ils sont le nouveau centre de ton monde.

\- David ? souffla John timidement.

C'était un mot interdit. Lâché par Greg une fois ou deux dans des soirs particulièrement noirs ou particulièrement gais, toujours par erreur. John devinait une histoire tragique, mais savait d'instinct que le prénom était tabou. Mais à entendre Greg s'enflammer, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de demander.

\- Ouais, répondit Greg dans un murmure. David.

L'officier de police n'avait jamais éprouvé ni le besoin ni l'envie de raconter ce souvenir de jeunesse à son ami de rugby. Mais aujourd'hui, il sentit qu'il devait le faire. Car si John avait trouvé son David personnel, il fallait qu'il sache comment l'histoire pouvait finir.

\- Je l'ai rencontré pendant ma première année de lycée. J'étais fermement hétérosexuel, bien décidé à perdre ma virginité dans le lit d'une des dix plus belles filles de la classe. J'étais con comme on peut l'être quand on a 15 ans. David est devenu mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Il n'était pas forcément beau. Mais il avait quelque chose. De profond. Les filles se retournaient sur lui, le regardaient et en même temps se tenaient à distance. Il avait une aura autour de lui.

John buvait les paroles de son ami. Il ne pensait pas entendre cette histoire un jour.

\- Je n'étais pas le premier de ses fidèles, mais j'étais celui qu'il aimait le plus. Qu'il aimait tout court. C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas. Et qui m'a pris ce que je pensais donner à une fille.

Il rougit, vaguement gêné, et John eut la décence de faire semblant de ne rien remarquer et de prendre une gorgée de bière.

\- J'étais mordu. Complètement fasciné. Je lui passais tout. Plus le temps passait et plus il devenait bipolaire. Un instant gentil et tendre, il se montrait cynique et orageux la minute d'après. Il n'a jamais été violent physiquement, mais pouvait se montrer très dur. Je me persuadais que s'il était en colère, c'était à cause de moi, j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Je cessais d'exister en sa présence, pour devenir l'idéal qu'il exigeait de moi.

Greg soupira, prit une gorgée avant de reprendre son récit.

\- Il était suivi par un psy, bien sûr, mais ça ne suffisait plus. J'avais fini par comprendre, à discuter avec ses parents, que lui passer toutes ses crises et me dévaloriser ne servait à rien. Mais je l'aimais toujours désespérément. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour l'aider. Sa bipolarité grandissait beaucoup trop vite. Son psy a conseillé un internement. Je l'ai aidé à accepter l'idée. Il était d'accord. Dans les jours qui ont précédé la date funeste, il était parfait. Il parlait de nos études, de notre vie future, quand il serait guéri. De notre mariage, de nos enfants. Il allait trop loin, trop vite bien sûr. Mais j'étais amoureux fou, et cela faisait presque trois ans que nous étions ensemble. Dans sa bouche et sous ses caresses, cela ne me paraissait pas dingue. Il allait guérir et nous serions heureux.

Greg se tut. John craignait de deviner la fin, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la réclamer.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Le jour de son entrée à l'institution spécialisée… on l'a retrouvé pendu dans son grenier. Et c'était pas comme dans les films, c'était pas une blague avec le héros qui revient à la fin. Y'avait pas de putain de note pour expliquer son geste. Il n'y avait qu'un corps froid qui ne me regardait plus.

\- Greg… je suis tellement désolé… murmura John.

\- Il ne faut pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. Je m'en suis remis. Me jetant à corps perdu dans mon concours de la police. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que David m'a bouleversé en profondeur. J'aurais donné mon existence pour lui. Les gens comme lui… qui transcendent tout de par leur simple existence, peuvent te faire du mal.

John était maintenant franchement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de parler de Sherlock, son épouvantail de génie.

\- Mais… protesta-t-il. David était malade, mentalement parlant… Ce n'est pas sa personnalité fascinante qui l'a tué, c'est sa maladie.

Il rougit, piquant du nez, craignant d'être allé trop loin dans le choix de ses termes. Mais Greg n'avait pas l'air ébranlé.

\- Mais sa personnalité existait du fait de sa maladie. Et je vais te dire, John. Les personnalités à aimant ont toujours un dysfonctionnement mental à la base. Autisme, TOC, schizophrénie, paranoïa, bipolarité… C'est ce qui génère les flammes sur lesquelles, pauvre papillons que nous sommes, nous rêvons de nous poser. Mais ce n'est pas forcément négatif, tu sais. Traitées et comprises, ces gens ne sont pas différemment du reste des autres. Ils brillent simplement un peu trop fort. Et heureux soit celui qui peut se poser à la surface sans se brûler les ailes. Ça existe plus fréquemment qu'on ne le croit.

John déglutit. Sherlock était exactement tout ça. Il était de toute évidence autiste (et même s'il répétait à l'envi que John ne savait pas regarder, ce dernier était tout de même assez observateur pour avoir vu traîner des rapports de médecins et de psys sur le bureau de Sherlock) à un degré relativement léger, et il était définitivement la planète que John rêvait de visiter.

\- Alors dis-moi maintenant, quel est le nom de ton David ?

\- Sherlock, murmura John. Sherlock Holmes.

Greg fronça les sourcils.

\- Holmes ? Comme monsieur le sous-secrétaire en chef du ministère de l'intérieur Holmes ? Le bras armé du ministère de l'intérieur pour veiller à ce que les formations de la police se passent bien, et qui laisse traîner ses oreilles à Scotland Yard ? Holmes comme Mycroft Holmes ?

John écarquilla les yeux, hébété. Il avait vaguement deviné que la famille de Sherlock n'était pas banale. Sa mère avait eu (ou failli avoir, il ne savait plus) la médaille Fields, et il avait mentionné que son frère travaillait au gouvernement. Mais pas à ce stade-là. Cela ne pouvait pas être la même personne. Sauf que Holmes n'était pas à la base un nom courant, mais un prénom comme Mycroft était totalement introuvable.

\- Mycroft… c'est son frère, balbutia-t-il.

\- Tu connais le frère de Mycroft Holmes, répéta Greg, éberlué.

\- Oui…

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu réalises, John. Mycroft Holmes. Quand on écoute les mauvaises langues, on dit de lui que c'est un sale cabot rapporteur obéissant aux autres. Mais quand on écoute les bonnes personnes, il se murmure que ce sont les gens comme Mycroft Holmes qui finissent par diriger le pays. Je l'ai croisé une fois. Il est…

\- Une supernova et tu es un papillon ? proposa John.

Greg rougit brusquement comme une collégienne.

\- Parle-moi de ton Sherlock plutôt, gamin.

Ragaillardi par l'idée de ne plus être le seul simple mortel fasciné par un Holmes, John parla. Raconta le génie, les cours, les devoirs, la progression fulgurante de ses notes, les secrets et les sourires que Sherlock ne révélaient qu'à lui. Et puis la chambre de Sherlock, le lit de Sherlock, les lèvres de Sherlock, les mains de Sherlock…

Arrivé à cette partie, il finit tout de même par rougir trop pour être capable de continuer à parler, ne souhaitant de toute manière pas en dire plus.

\- Bah dis donc, gamin, sacré énergumène que voilà ! rit Greg

John rougit de plus belle.

\- Ne te cache pas dans ta bière, va ! Tu n'as à rougir de rien !

\- Mais il ne me parle plus…

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit.

John fronça les sourcils.

\- Il ne vient plus au lycée, c'est évident qu'il ne veut plus me parler, non ?

\- Tu as conscience, gamin, qu'il existe plein de raisons qui justifieraient qu'il ne vienne plus pendant quelques jours ? Genre, s'il était malade ? Ou un empêchement familial ? Ce genre de trucs…

John grommela. Tout concentré qu'il était sur son nombril il n'y avait pas songé une seule seconde.

\- Tu as essayé de l'appeler au moins ? Ou de lui envoyer un message ? Pour vérifier que c'était bien à toi qu'il ne voulait plus parler.

\- Passonnuméro… marmonna John.

Greg eut l'air totalement ébahi.

\- A l'ère de la technologie ? Avec tous ces gosses qui sont incapables de se passer de leur téléphone plus de dix minutes et qui vivent avec cet engin directement greffé sous leur peau, tu n'as à aucun moment songé à lui demander son numéro ?

\- Je ne l'ai même jamais vu avec un portable à la main… Je ne sais pas s'il en a un.

\- Impressionnant, commenta Greg.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- John… Aimer un homme ne fait de nous des femmelettes pour autant. Comporte-toi en homme un peu. Au lieu de te morfondre, tu sais où il habite, non ? Alors vas-y, et confronte-le. Soit il ne veut vraiment plus te parler, et au moins tu seras fixé pour passer à autre chose. Soit il est cloué au lit avec une bonne grippe, et tu pourras jouer au docteur !

John devint écarlate tant le sous-entendu était évident. Greg, lui, explosa de rire.

\- Et tiens moi au courant surtout ! Je serais là s'il faut récupérer ton cœur en petit morceaux.

Le sourire chaleureux de Greg ne valait pas celui de Sherlock, mais il était rassurant comme celui d'un grand frère.

\- Merci, Greg.

\- Et la prochaine fois que je croiserai Mycroft Holmes, je lui expliquerai que ce n'est pas une manière de traiter les gens, et qu'il serait bon qu'il l'apprenne à son petit frère.

\- Tu n'oseras pas ! le défia John.

\- Non ! reconnut Greg dans un éclat de rire.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 _Oui, nous n'avons pas avancé d'un iota dans l'histoire de John et Sherlock mais moi j'aime beaucoup Greg, voilà ^^_

 _Reviews ? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à tous, nouveau chapitre ! Le suivant et dernier arrivera bientôt, je veux que ça soit fini pour Noël ^^_

 _ **Wyrda** : Je suis très contente que tu apprécies, tous tes gentils compliments me touche beaucoup ! :) Tu peux continuer à blablater autant que tu veux sur mes autres fics si c'est pour dire que des gentillesses comme ça ^^ Il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de Sherlock sur mon profil, mais dès le 26 Décembre ça va changer ^^_

 _Pour te répondre sur mon rythme d'écriture, seigneur non, je n'écris pas aussi vite. Pas avec cette qualité là (c'est-à-dire les fautes d'inattention, les répétitions et autres tournures cheloues éradiquées par mes bêtas). J'ai écrit cette fic très rapidement (un mois environ, en novembre), mais je l'ai d'abord offerte à celle à qui elle était destinée avant de subitement décider de vous la faire partager et de publier ;) (avec l'aimable autorisation de Louisa, pour qui je l'ai écrite). Et de manière générale, je ne publie pas de fics sans en avoir écrit entre 75 et 80-85%. Mon rythme d'écriture est aléatoire, mais il est hors de question que mon rythme de publication n'en souffre. Donc j'ai toujours beaucoup d'avance sur ce que je publie ;)_

 _Et sinon, tu sais que tu peux te créer un compte (toi et ton amie LaFanGirlRandom aussi) juste pour lire et reviewer, et aussi communiquer plus facilement avec les auteurs ? ;) Tu n'as pas l'obligation d'écrire pour t'inscrire !)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Le lendemain, John marcha d'un air conquérant et guilleret vers le lycée. Il avait bu un peu trop avec Greg la veille, et un marteau-piqueur avait donc élu domicile dans son crâne. Qu'il avait fait taire à grands coups de paracétamol et d'eau ce matin. Et armé des mots de Greg et la ferme décision de les mettre en pratique, John avait vérifié le trajet pour aller chez Sherlock ce soir, tout de suite après les cours. Il saurait ce qu'il en est.

Il aurait dû deviner que Sherlock bousillerait tous ses plans, comme d'habitude. Il avait à peine franchi la porte de la salle de leur premier cours que toute sa motivation retomba d'un coup. Négligemment assis à sa place, Sherlock était là. Il regardait dans le vide, comme d'habitude. Mais John ne put pas s'empêcher de laisser tomber son regard sur quelques détails étonnants : les cheveux, ordinairement bien peignés et délicatement bouclés, étaient beaucoup plus fous que d'habitude. Ses yeux paraissaient injectés de sang, et très cernés. Il semblait avoir perdu du poids également. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisant pour que John, qui le connaissait par cœur, le remarque.

Peut-être avait-il réellement été malade, après tout. Sherlock était si peu affecté par les choses dignes du commun des mortels que John imaginait qu'il repoussait les virus par la seule force de son esprit. Mais il fallait croire que même le petit génie n'avait pas de prise sur les microbes.

\- Bonjour, John, salua Sherlock lorsque son ami s'assit à ses côtés.

La voix de basse et la manière dont Sherlock insista sur son nom firent frémir John. Soudainement, les derniers jours à se morfondre n'avait plus d'importance. Il les aurait endurés mille fois simplement pour entendre Sherlock parler ainsi.

\- Bonjour Sherlock, répondit-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Leur professeur était arrivé, avait réclamé le silence et avait commencé à parler d'un projet. Un travail en binôme pour les deux semaines à venir. Un important projet qui compterait fortement dans leur dossier final. Les examens étaient une chose, mais à niveau équivalent, les entrées en fac se faisaient sur examens des dossiers, et c'est pourquoi ce genre de projet ou l'assiduité étaient aussi importants.

\- Pour faciliter les groupes, vous vous mettrez avec votre voisin de table.

Une clameur commença à s'élever, foule indignée.

\- Je ne veux entendre aucune réclamation ! Vous êtes en dernière année de lycée, vous devez apprendre à travailler avec des gens que vous n'avez pas forcément choisi, car c'est ainsi que fonctionne le monde du travail ! Votre placement dans la salle est libre, donc vous avez forcément un minimum d'affinités avec la personne avec qui vous partagez votre paillasse. Les groupes sont ainsi formés, point barre. Maintenant, reprenons le cours d'hier, voulez-vous ?

John jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire de chimie. Sherlock avait purement et simplement l'air monstrueusement fier de lui. La gorge de John se noua. Il avait bien sûr une chance formidable de partager son projet avec Sherlock, puisqu'il avait ainsi la garantie d'obtenir la meilleure note et les meilleures appréciations. Mais deux semaines avec lui ? De manière quotidienne ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être heureux ou non…

* * *

A la fin de la journée, John et Sherlock n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Tout avait été comme d'habitude. John travaillait, Sherlock corrigeait. A l'heure du repas, Sherlock s'était volatilisé. Se souvenant de sa promesse de le laisser déjeuner avec ses amis, John rejoignit Vivien et leur petite bande, qui l'accueillirent avec une joie non dissimulée. John fit de son mieux pour faire taire le nœud de son estomac. Il avait peur que Sherlock ne revienne pas durant l'après-midi. Mais Sherlock fut là, fidèle au poste. Mutique, mais efficace.

Lorsque les cours furent achevés, John se dirigea vers les labos de chimie. Ils avaient reçu le sujet du projet en binôme et cela nécessitait des expériences scientifiques. Mais Sherlock l'arrêta.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Bosser. Le projet de chimie. Tu viens ?

Sherlock fronça le nez, méprisant.

\- Ici ? Certainement pas.

\- Je ne vois pas où on pourrait d'autres faire les expériences nécessaires…

\- Chez moi, trancha Sherlock. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Tant que je ne fais pas exploser la maison, Mycroft se moque de ce que je fais et me fournit tout ce qu'il faut…

Le cœur de John s'emballa et s'obligea au calme. Ce n'était pas forcément une invitation.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mais Sherlock avait déjà pris sa décision, et était parti en direction de la sortie. Le cœur léger, John le suivit.

* * *

Cette fois, Sherlock n'exigea pas des tours et des détours compliqués à la sortie du métro. Ils ne prirent pas non plus deux rames différentes à dix minutes d'intervalle. Ils se contentèrent de marcher tranquillement côte à côte dans un silence confortable, comme deux amis. La confiance de John en lui-même et sa plénitude gonflaient à chaque seconde.

Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Sherlock, John s'autorisa une remarque.

\- Dis donc, tu habites à cinq minutes du métro, en fait. Tu m'as littéralement fait marcher la dernière fois !

Sherlock haussa les épaules, mais eut la décence de paraître embêté. Au vu de l'adorable teinte rosée de gêne de ses pommettes, John lui aurait de toute manière tout pardonné dans l'instant.

\- Mouais. C'est la faute de Mycroft. Et ses caméras. Il me suit. Je préfère le perdre.

\- Quelles caméras ? demanda John, se refusant à des moitiés de réponses cette fois.

\- Celles-ci. Les caméras publiques.

Du bout de ses clés, Sherlock désigna un œil électronique en haut d'un poteau de l'autre côté de la rue. Abasourdi, John prenait doucement conscience de ce que venait de dire Sherlock.

\- Tu veux dire… que ton frère contrôle les caméras de sécurité de Londres ? Et s'en sert pour te suivre à la trace ?

\- Je veux surtout dire que je suis obligé, à cause de lui, de connaître par cœur l'emplacement de toutes ses caméras pour pouvoir les éviter et me déplacer librement, soupira le génie.

\- Mais il fait quoi ton frère, au fait ? Tu connais réellement l'emplacement de TOUTES les caméras de Londres ?

Sherlock lui jeta un regard désabusé.

\- S'il te plaît, John. Le simple fait que tu poses la question est vexant.

\- Frimeur ! le taquina John.

Sherlock eut un demi-sourire arrogant en réponse, et John explosa de rire. Il n'avait pas eu la réponse quant au métier exact de Mycroft Holmes, mais fondamentalement, il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Chemin faisant, ils étaient parvenus à la chambre de Sherlock. Si le bazar habituel du sol était identique à la dernière fois, le bureau avait néanmoins été rangé et nettoyé. Tout un pan était occupé par du matériel chimique, et Sherlock s'y installa immédiatement, attrapant ses instruments.

\- Au boulot ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire à John.

Ce dernier s'empressa de le rejoindre.

Il s'avéra qu'en effet, Sherlock avait chez lui à sa disposition autant de produits et de matériels de chimie qu'un chercheur. John ne chercha même pas à savoir par quel miracle il avait même une arrivée de gaz directement dans son bureau. Il y avait des questions qu'il ne valait mieux pas poser.

* * *

Ils travaillèrent efficacement sans problème pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour John de rentrer chez lui.

Ils recommencèrent ainsi le lendemain et le surlendemain. Le projet avançait bien, et John était béat quant à ses rendez-vous de travail. Sherlock était redevenu son ami, et lui parlait comme avant de tout et de rien, tranchant et impitoyable comme toujours, tout en ayant ajouté un ingrédient nouveau à leur complicité : la tactilité. L'un et l'autre ne manquait désormais jamais une occasion de toucher l'autre, effleurer ses doigts, presser son bras, le pousser pour prendre sa place… Chaque contact provoquait un fourmillement électrique dans tout le corps du futur médecin, et cela suffisait pour le rendre heureux. Il refusait d'exiger de Sherlock plus que ce son ami ne pouvait lui donner.

Inconsciemment, les deux amis commencèrent doucement à ralentir le rythme de travail de leurs expériences de chimie. Ils avaient deux semaines pour rendre le dossier, et avec Sherlock, ils étaient capables de le finir en moins de cinq jours. Mais ils n'avaient jamais parlé de ce qui « s'était passé-avait failli se produire » dans la chambre de Sherlock, et si leur complicité était revenue, ils le devaient au projet d'études. L'un et l'autre étaient mal à l'aise quant à imaginer, une fois le dossier achevé, que sans excuse pour se voir, John ne vienne plus chez Sherlock. Aussi tentaient-ils de faire durer le plus longtemps possible les expériences, afin de donner une raison à John de revenir chaque jour. Et cela fonctionnait.

Au bout de huit jours ainsi (et John était même venu une partie du week-end, bien apprêté au cas où croiserait Mycroft Holmes, mais il semblerait que le grand frère de Sherlock n'était jamais à la maison, y compris les dimanches), le projet était tellement bien avancé qu'ils travaillaient moins de quinze minutes dessus, et passaient le reste de leur temps à rire et s'amuser.

Et puis un jour, ils finirent écroulés de rire sur le lit de Sherlock, sans même plus en savoir la raison. Ce fut John le premier qui initia le contact. Mais Sherlock ne fut pas en reste.

\- Attaque de chatouilles ! lança John.

Sherlock avait riposté immédiatement.

Ils riaient tellement, se chatouillant, griffant et jetant des coussins au visage qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que John avait fini immobilisé contre le matelas par le corps de Sherlock, plaqué contre lui, jambes de part et d'autre de la taille de son ami. Sherlock continuait d'attaquer John, et ce dernier se tordait bien trop de rire en essayant de se délivrer pour réaliser que le souffle de Sherlock s'était approfondi, que ses gestes s'étaient ralentis, voire éteints. Il ne redescendit de sa crise d'hilarité que lorsque deux lèvres se posèrent contre lui.

Aussitôt John dessoûla, surpris. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Sherlock avait fui loin de lui, détournant le regard. Loin de John, du lit, au plus loin possible que la pièce le lui permettait. Il se cachait ainsi dans l'ombre et John ne pouvait pas voir les expressions de son visage.

\- Pardon, John. Pars.

La voix, en revanche, trahissait bien des choses. Le ton est appuyé d'une sourde douleur, et John était complètement perplexe. Se redressant en position assise, en tailleur sur le lit de son ami, il croisa fermement les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Non, affirma-t-il, catégorique. Je ne bougerai pas.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal ou te dégoûter, John, alors pars, siffla Sherlock.

\- Certainement pas. Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais me faire du mal ou me dégoûter. Donc je reste.

John fronçait les sourcils de contrariété pour asseoir ses positions, et faisait de son mieux pour avoir l'air sévère, mais Harry disait de lui qu'il ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à un chiot mignon quand il agissait ainsi. Il espérait ne pas avoir l'air complètement ridicule.

\- Oh, vraiment ? lança sarcastiquement Sherlock. Tu ne vois pas en quoi je peux te dégoûter ? Tu es vraiment aussi stupide que tout le monde, alors ?

Les mots blessèrent en profondeur John, mais il tenta de n'en laisser rien paraître. Sherlock le traitait souvent d'idiot, mais le ton de sa voix était toujours doux et amical. Le comparer au reste du monde que Sherlock méprisait avec violence était profondément douloureux. Il perdait son statut particulier, il devenait un parmi la multitude.

\- Non je ne vois pas, je dois vraiment être stupide ! cingla-t-il. Montre-moi !

\- Idiot ! ragea Sherlock.

Mais néanmoins, il agit. Il s'était redressé sous le coup de la fureur, et en trois pas, avait rejoint le lit. Sans autre forme de procès, il appuya sur les clavicules de John, le poussa à basculer sur le dos, le rejoignit et l'emprisonna contre son corps.

D'une main, il attrapa les poignets de John et les leva au-dessus sa tête, de ses hanches il plaqua le corps de son ami contre le matelas.

\- Tu ne vois toujours pas ? grinça-t-il.

Et sans prévenir, l'embrassa furieusement.

Cela n'avait rien de tendre ou de doux, c'était de la colère, de la frustration et de la tristesse. Sherlock n'était pas capable de s'exprimer autrement, et il était furieux contre lui-même de ne pas savoir agir différemment. De plus, le peu de conscience qui lui restait lui murmurait vicieusement qu'il ferait bien de profiter parce qu'il n'aurait plus jamais une chance comme celle-là.

Pourtant, quand il sentit la bouche chaude et pliante de John céder contre la sienne, haleter dans son souffle, gémir contre sa langue, et se laisser embrasser avec complaisance, il ne comprit pas.

Ce fut seulement quand John rua contre lui, projetant ses hanches vers le haut dans un effort désespéré de gagner plus de contact qu'il réalisa brusquement.

Il interrompit le baiser et lâcha son captif, se redressant au-dessus de lui. Doucement, John glissa vers le haut du matelas, se libérant tout à fait et s'asseyant devant lui.

\- Sherlock ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

La voix était si douce et inquiète que dans un premier temps, Sherlock ne comprit même pas la question. Puis, portant ses mains à ses joues, il fut surpris de les trouver humides. Il n'avait pas pleuré depuis tant d'années qu'il ne savait plus les compter. Il ne se souvenait même pas avoir pleuré un jour. Même quand Barberousse avait mangé quelque chose de mauvais, qu'il avait fallu l'opérer d'urgence et qu'il avait failli mourir, il n'avait pas pleuré.

\- Sherlock !

Angoissé n'était même pas un adjectif assez fort pour décrire le ton de John, mais aucun autre ne venait à l'esprit de Sherlock à cet instant. Et lorsque les mains de son ami se posèrent délicatement sur ses joues, ses pouces traçant des cercles pour effacer les traînées humides, son cerveau court-circuita totalement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le visage de John était si près de celui de Sherlock qu'il devait presque loucher pour le voir nettement.

\- Tu n'es pas dégoûté ? souffla le génie, la voix tremblante.

John fronça les sourcils.

\- Par le fait de t'embrasser ? Seigneur, non.

Sherlock trembla d'espoir. Il y avait trop de sincérité dans les propos de John pour penser à un mensonge.

\- Mais… tu…

\- Sherlock, pour un génie, tu n'es vraiment pas doué, tu sais ?

Le sourire timide et taquin de John était chaleureux.

\- Comment peux-tu ne pas voir que je bois tes paroles, respire ton oxygène, gravite en fonction de toi ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Idiot, murmura John.

Et il fut taire les balbutiements de son ami en l'embrassant doucement et tendrement. Sherlock se laissa faire, puis initia des caresses plus poussées, obligea John à s'allonger de nouveau, cette fois contre lui. Du bout des doigts et sur les vêtements, sagement, ils dessinèrent le corps de l'autre, se serrant l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassant passionnément.

\- Comment as-tu pu croire que je ne voulais pas de toi ? murmura John, yeux clos et front posé contre celui de son ami pour retrouver un rythme de respiration plus normale après leurs baisers enfiévrés.

\- Tu m'as repoussé.

\- Tu avais deviné que je voulais t'embrasser !

\- Tu m'as repoussé. Violemment, répéta Sherlock.

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que le fait que nous étions débraillés dans ta chambre avec ton frère pouvant arriver sous peu avait un rapport avec ça ?

Il y eut un instant de silence.

\- Non, reconnut Sherlock piteusement.

\- Embrasse-moi (1), idiot, murmura John au pavillon de son oreille.

Sherlock ne fut que trop heureux de s'exécuter.

* * *

Ils finirent de boucler le projet de chimie le lendemain avec presque une semaine d'avance, mais continuait d'utiliser cette excuse pour passer un maximum de temps ensemble les jours qui suivirent. Ils continuaient de travailler sérieusement, surtout John. Il fallait admettre qu'à chaque bonne réponse, il avait le droit à un baiser de Sherlock, et il devenait réellement très doué avec une telle méthode d'enseignement. Ils passaient néanmoins plus de temps à se câliner sur le lit ou la moquette de Sherlock qu'à bosser.

Les parents de John étaient persuadés qu'il travaillait d'arrache-pied à son projet, et tant qu'il respectait le couvre-feu, ils laissaient faire leur fils. Quant à Mycroft, Sherlock avait expliqué que des tensions entre le Royaume-Uni, la France et l'Allemagne ne cessaient de survenir, et que son frère travaillait donc deux fois plus que d'habitude. John n'avait pas voulu avoir de détails. Le rythme normal de Mycroft semblait déjà inclure les samedis, dimanches et jours fériés, et mettre les bouchées doubles voulait probablement dire cesser de dormir. D'autant que ce que décrivait Sherlock du travail de son aîné n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la façade publique qu'affichait Mycroft Holmes et que connaissait Greg. Moins John en savait, mieux il se portait.

Grâce à cela, les deux jeunes gens avaient donc toute liberté pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient, et se découvrir. John avait la tête qui tournait à chaque fois qu'il était avec Sherlock, et il était persuadé qu'à force de s'embrasser, son cerveau manquait d'oxygène, mais il s'en fichait éperdument. Sherlock était sien, entièrement et totalement, et il s'était découvert une possessivité qu'il ne se connaissait pas auparavant.

Doucement au fil des jours, ils en apprirent de plus en plus sur l'autre, physiquement parlant. De plus en plus fréquemment, ils finissaient torses nus l'un contre l'autre, ne gardant sur leurs pantalons pour tout vêtement. Et si dans le cas de John, c'était du tissu brut en jean et que cela masquait efficacement certaines conséquences, Sherlock ne portait que ses pantalons de costume, fins et fluides, qui ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination. Il était évident que tous deux désiraient plus, mais au vu du fiasco qu'avait été leur début de relation, ils étaient réticents à faire le premier pas, et aucun ne savait comment agir.

* * *

Ce fut finalement Sherlock qui mit fin à leur dilemme, un vendredi après-midi, le dernier jour pour rendre le projet de chimie. La classe était en train d'exposer au professeur toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ils n'avaient pas réussi à mener le projet à bien, à quel point cela était trop long, trop compliqué, que cela nécessitait plus de temps… Chacun y allait de son commentaire dans une joyeuse cacophonie. John et Sherlock ayant terminé depuis longtemps, ils étaient les seuls à ne rien dire.

\- John, appela-t-il pour attirer l'attention de son voisin de table.

\- Mmh ?

\- Je viens d'avoir un message de Mycroft.

John ne l'avait même pas vu sortir son portable. Ils s'échangeaient désormais des messages dès qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble physiquement, et savait néanmoins que son ami tapait à la vitesse de la lumière, au vu de la réactivité des textos.

\- Et ?

\- Il a dû prendre un vol d'urgence pour Berlin. Il ne rentrera pas du week-end.

Il fallut un instant à John et les pommettes rouges de Sherlock pour que le jeune homme comprenne ce que la proposition sous-entendait.

\- Tu voudrais venir à la maison ? Il n'y aurait personne pour nous déranger… Tu pourrais rester. Dire à ta mère qu'on finit le projet de chimie. Ils vont gagner leur délai jusqu'à lundi au moins…

L'invitation était claire, malgré le fait que Sherlock regardait absolument partout sauf John, rouge de honte.

\- Je serais ravi, Sherlock, souffla John.

Et sous la table, il fit glisser ses pouces sur les paumes de Sherlock comme une promesse.

* * *

Comme prévu, la mère de John ne vit aucun problème à ce que son fils aille passer une partie du week-end chez un ami pour travailler. Ce n'était pas une amie, et elle n'avait aucune raison de douter des propos de son fils, pas quand on voyait ses notes en hausse et les appréciations flatteuses des profs en haut de ses copies.

\- Je rentre dès qu'on a fini le projet, m'man, déclara John en préparant un sac sommaire pour les deux prochains jours.

Il ne prévoyait absolument pas de rentrer avant dimanche soir.

\- C'est un truc énorme, le prof est fou de nous avoir donné ça… On y passé tout notre temps, mais c'est tellement…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Donner le moins de détails possibles. Coller au plus près de la vérité (John y aurait probablement passé tout son temps libre, s'il n'y avait pas eu Sherlock). Etre détendu et calme, ne pas parler trop vite. Sherlock lui avait appris comment bien mentir.

\- Pas de souci, mon grand, lui sourit doucement sa mère. N'oubliez pas de bien manger et de bien dormir pour être en forme. Ne faites des nuits blanches qu'en dernier recours.

Le sourire tendre de sa mère fit culpabiliser John. Une seconde. Son image fut ensuite supplantée par l'idée de dormir toute la nuit contre le torse pâle et parfait de Sherlock, et sa gorge s'assécha d'anticipation.

\- Il y aura un adulte avec vous ? demanda doucement Mrs Watson.

\- Hum. Son frère vit avec lui. Il travaille au gouvernement.

\- Oh, parfait.

Pas de détails, proche de la vérité.

\- Courage mon grand ! sourit-elle encore une fois.

John attendit qu'elle ait quitté sa chambre pour aller discrètement ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit, en dégager les choses anodines qui dissimulaient le véritable trésor, et récupéra prestement la boite de préservatifs et le lubrifiant. Il ne savait pas exactement _comment_ ça allait se passer, mais il était sûr d'une chose : _ça allait se passer_.

Il embrassa sa mère, son père et sa sœur avant de partir, et fila prestement rejoindre Sherlock, le cœur battant.

* * *

Ce ne fut pas aussi stressant qu'il l'avait cru. Ils avaient été nerveux quand Sherlock avait ouvert la porte à John, et puis ils avaient décidé de se comporter comme d'habitude. John avait travaillé, Sherlock avait corrigé, John avait gagné des baisers en récompense. Ils avaient commandé chinois chez le traiteur et mangés sur le sol de la chambre de Sherlock. Mycroft avait appelé, et Sherlock avait râlé au téléphone pendant quinze bonnes minutes pour jurer à son frère que oui il allait bien et oui il se nourrissait, et non il ne prévoyait pas de mettre le feu à la maison, et oui il savait qu'il pouvait appeler Maman en cas de gros problèmes et…

John s'était étranglé de rire en silence. Mycroft était une vraie mère poule.

Ils avaient ri, s'étaient taquinés, joué ensemble. Sherlock avait montré à John une solution chimique de sa composition qui changeait de couleur avec la température. John avait proposé un Cluedo pour tester l'intelligence de Sherlock sur un crime théorique, mais Sherlock avait fini par conclure à un suicide de Mr Lenoir, ce qui ne faisait pas partie des règles. Sherlock avait donc décrété qu'il fallait changer les règles.

Et puis Sherlock avait proposé un Dr Maboul au futur médecin, en réponse au Cluedo pour le futur détective consultant. John avait gagné de peu.

Et puis ils s'étaient mis au lit, pudiquement, en pyjama, chacun d'un côté. Le reste appartenait à l'histoire.

Mais alors qu'après une rapide douche (l'un après l'autre. Assumer son corps sous la couette était une chose, le faire dans la lumière crue et reflétée sur les carreaux blancs en étant une autre), il se recouchait auprès de Sherlock, John était persuadé d'une chose : il entendait bien se faire se répéter l'histoire le plus souvent possible.

\- On va beaucoup pratiquer pour s'améliorer, hein Sherlock ? murmura-t-il.

Son amant avait fermé les yeux, mais les rouvrit pour faire face à John.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurons assez d'une vie pour devenir parfaits, mais je m'y emploierais avec ardeur aussi souvent que tu le voudras.

\- Nous pourrons vérifier cette promesse demain matin, rit-il.

\- A tes ordres, jura Sherlock, très sérieux.

Leur première fois n'avait pas été parfaite. Ils avaient eu mal. Avaient hésité. Avaient dû utiliser deux préservatifs car avaient mal déroulé le premier. Il y avait eu des morsures, des larmes au fond des yeux, de la tension et de l'appréhension, de l'angoisse et de la peur, et pas autant de plaisir que prévu. Mais ils avaient été l'un avec l'autre, et cela avait sublimé tout le reste.

John se colla contre son amant, bercé par ses murmures et englouti par son odeur. Il sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil.

* * *

Leur week-end s'écoula sur le même mode. Ils travaillèrent, commandèrent de la nourriture asiatique, allèrent se balader à Hyde Park (ils s'installèrent sur un banc, et Sherlock analysa à la demande de John toutes les personnes que lui désigna son amant), traînèrent à Soho main dans la main, firent des batailles de coussin. Sherlock montra des photos de Barberousse à John. John parla d'Harry et des tensions familiales.

Peu de temps avant de devoir se quitter, le dimanche soir, ils étaient nus sous les draps, en sueur, incapable de se lâcher mais parfaitement conscient qu'ils devaient s'y résoudre sous peu.

John dessinait des arabesques sur le corps de son compagnon, l'esprit encore dérivant dans la félicité post-coïtale.

\- Dis… J'peux te poser une question ?

Sherlock ouvrit une paupière. Hocha la tête en soupirant, se demandant ce que son amant avait bien pu trouver.

\- Le jour où tu es arrivé au lycée, où je t'ai rencontré… Qu'est-ce que tu avais fait à tes cheveux pour ressembler à un tel épouvantail ? Je t'ai appelé le génie épouvantail dans ma tête pendant des jours après ça !

\- Mycroft ! soupira tragiquement Sherlock. Je lui avais notifié mon refus ferme et définitif d'aller dans ce foutu lycée, parce que je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que je pouvais y apprendre.

John agréa d'un signe de tête.

\- Mais il m'a quand même levé de force, au dernier moment. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me peigner. Il avait des arguments très convaincants en la personne de Toby, son chauffeur et garde du corps, 1.90m et 90kg de muscles. Je ne maîtrise pas encore assez le judo et le krav-maga pour lutter…

\- Tu avais les yeux rouges aussi. Explosés de fatigue ou de dieu sait quoi. T'avais l'air d'un vrai junkie… Je me suis même demandé ce que tu prenais comme substance !

Perdu dans son monologue intérieur tandis qu'il ressassait ses souvenirs, John ne vit pas que tout le corps de Sherlock s'était raidi sous la tension.

\- Tu étais malgré ça tellement beau… Je n'avais pas de mot pour expliquer, pour décrire, pour comprendre ce qui m'a pris… Je t'aime tellement…

A chaque mot de John, la tension dans les muscles de Sherlock s'accentuait, ce dont son amant ne s'apercevait absolument pas. Sherlock arrêta carrément de respirer lors de la dernière phrase. Il ne savait absolument pas comment s'en sortir, lorsque le téléphone de John se mit à sonner, interrompant leur moment.

\- Déjà ! soupira John en désactivant l'alarme de son portable, qui lui indiquait qu'il devait partir.

Rapidement et efficacement, John ramassa ses vêtements et les enfila, faisant son sac à la hâte. Dans le lit, Sherlock s'était assis, recroquevillé contre la tête de lit.

\- Je dois filer Sherlock, je suis désolé mais ma mère va me tuer, sinon !

\- Bien sûr, pas de problème, murmura Sherlock d'un mince filet de voix.

John mit l'attitude étrange de son compagnon sur le compte de la séparation imminente et ne chercha pas à comprendre davantage.

A demain, je t'appelle ce soir, promit-il en effleurant de ses lèvres celles de Sherlock.

Il savait que ne pas l'embrasser franchement mais simplement jouer le rendait fou de désir, et il souriait face aux souvenirs qu'il laissait sur le corps de son amant.

Sur le pas de la porte de la chambre, déjà à moitié parti, le corps saturé d'endorphines, il agita la main, souffla un baiser, murmura un « je t'aime » et disparut dans un clin d'œil.

Sherlock attendit que la porte d'entrée, trois étages plus bas, ait claquée pour laisser retomber la tension. Il s'écroula sur son lit comme une poupée de chiffons, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils.

\- Non… non… non non non non, répéta-t-il comme une litanie. Je ne… peux pas… Non…

* * *

Lorsqu'il envoya un message à Sherlock ce soir-là, John reçut comme réponse un laconique « expériences. Plus tard » qui signifiait que son amant avait entamé une procédure compliquée et surréaliste dont il avait le secret, et qu'il n'entendait pas répondre à son téléphone avant plusieurs heures. John ne s'en offusquait pas, cela était tellement typique du génie épouvantail que cela lui paraissait normal.

Il ne s'inquiéta pas non plus de ne pas avoir de réponse lorsqu'il informa Sherlock qu'il allait se coucher et lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. Ni de ne rien recevoir le lendemain matin. Il verrait son amant en cours de toute manière.

Cependant, quand il rendit leur projet de chimie à leur professeur en affirmant vaillamment que Sherlock était malade, il sentit le mensonge lui vriller l'estomac. Sherlock ne se montra pas de la journée. Ne décrocha pour aucun appel. Ne répondit à aucun message.

Ayant la désagréable impression d'être revenu au stade d'il y avait quelques semaines, John se refusa à endurer l'absence en silence, et alla sonner chez Sherlock dès les cours finis. Il n'obtint aucune réponse.

Il revint le lendemain, sans plus de succès.

Il resta plus d'une heure devant la porte close à tourner comme un lion en cage dans le petit jardinet. Puis craqua, et souleva un pot de fleurs. Sherlock lui avait raconté cette histoire de clé de secours. Cela avait sans doute tout de l'effraction de domicile, mais il avait sonné à la porte pendant une heure. Si Mycroft Holmes avait été présent, il aurait répondu. Si Sherlock était absent, très bien, au moins John serait fixé. Et Si Sherlock était présent mais refusait de lui parler, John l'obligerait à la confrontation. Il refusait d'être traité ainsi.

Doucement, il poussa le battant. Aucune alarme ne retentit, ce dont il fut soulagé. Il referma silencieusement derrière lui, et écouta un instant. La maison était entièrement silencieuse, et ses propres battements de cœur lui paraissaient assourdissants.

Lentement, il passa en revue les pièces, toutes vides, en montant chaque marche le cœur battant. La chambre de Sherlock était tout en haut. Il ne pourrait pas lui échapper.

Mais quand enfin il poussa la porte de l'antre de son amant, un uppercut le frappa en plein cœur. Sherlock n'était pas là, et l'absence était criante et douloureuse. Mais plus que cela, ce fut la propreté de la pièce parfaitement rangée qui lui souleva le cœur.

\- SHERLOCK !

Sa terreur fendit le silence comme un coup de poing. Mais après que l'écho de son cri disparut, il ne resta que le silence plus prégnant encore.

John n'aurait su dire d'où il tenait cela, mais il était sûr qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sherlock. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Appeler la police lui semblait être une très mauvaise idée, considérant qu'il était entré illégalement. Certes, pas par effraction, mais il n'était pas sûr que le coup du « mon petit ami m'a donné une clé » tienne plus de cinq minutes une fois que les flics auraient appelé Mycroft, propriétaire de la maison.

Sortant son téléphone, il essaya en vain de joindre Sherlock encore une fois, mais atterrit sur sa messagerie, comme les cinquante premières fois où il avait essayé.

Dépité, il composa un autre numéro. Espérant obtenir de l'aide, même s'il ne savait pas trop ce sur quoi il pouvait compter.

\- Greg ? J'ai besoin de toi. Tu peux venir ? S'il te plaît ? C'est important. Genre maintenant.

Greg demanda quelques précisions à l'autre bout du fil, mais céda rapidement à la requête de son ami, percevant la panique dans sa voix. Lorsqu'il comprit que l'inquiétude de John provenait du génie épouvantail, il fit rugir le moteur de sa voiture.

John lui donna l'adresse, qu'il entra dans son GPS, et il s'inséra à toute vitesse dans le flot de la circulation.

Etrangement, une de ses pensées les plus importantes en cet instant n'était pas qu'il allait aider John, mais qu'il allait découvrir la maison de Mycroft Holmes.

* * *

 **A suivre…**

* * *

 _(1) Oui, comme Michèle Morgan et Jean Gabin dans_ Quai des brumes

 _La fin arrive rapidement, promis ! ;)_

 _Reviews ? :)  
_

 _Et sinon, je vous rappelle qu'à partir du 26 Décembre j'entamerais la publication d'un vrai et long JohnLock, classé M (et de manière méritée bien comme il faut xD), si le cœur vous en dit M'sieurs Dames ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonsoir à tous, voici le dernier chapitre ! :)_

 _ **Elaelle :** Merci de ta review, tu as raison, John est différent et va le prouver ;)_

 _ **Guest** (que je soupçonne être LaFanGirlRandom) sur le chapitre 3 : Contente de voir que ça te plaît toujours autant. En ce qui me concerne, tu peux continuer à menacer autant de personnes que tu veux pour les forcer à me lire ! ^^_

* * *

Lorsque Greg se présenta et sonna à la porte, John lui ouvrit aussitôt, ayant de toute évidence guetté son arrivée.

\- Oh merci Greg ! Je… je ne savais pas quoi faire, qui appeler !

L'étudiant policier serra brièvement son ami dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Le jeune homme était paniqué et tremblait.

\- Montre-moi, exigea Greg.

John le précéda dans l'escalier, inconscient des yeux de Greg qui se posaient partout et tentaient de mémoriser chaque détail de la maison.

\- C'est ici, informa John en poussant la porte de la chambre de Sherlock.

Greg haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- C'est une pièce parfaitement rangée, John. Je m'attendais à un cafouillis infâme, comme s'il y avait eu bagarre ou enlèvement…

\- Non, ça c'était avant. Attends, je vais te montrer.

Dégainant son téléphone, John fit défiler ses photos jusqu'à trouver un de ses rares clichés clandestins de Sherlock. Il travaillait alors à son bureau, et John avait pris la photo du pas de la porte, relativement loin de son ami. Juste assez près, en fait, pour distinguer le profil de l'épouvantail concentré sur sa solution en train de bouillir et que John garde une trace photographique de cet incroyable personnage dont il doutait parfois qu'il soit réel et que tout ce pan de son existence ne soit pas qu'un rêve. Sur la photo, on distinguait nettement l'état du bureau et du reste de la pièce, grâce au plan large.

\- Ça, c'est sa chambre habituellement, affirma John.

\- Ah… d'accord, c'est bizarre en fait, concéda Greg. Tu as essayé de l'appeler, je suppose ?

John acquiesça. Greg posa davantage de questions, appliquant scrupuleusement les méthodes de la police qu'il serait amené à mettre en pratique sous peu. Malheureusement, rien de probant ne ressortit de son questionnement.

\- Pour la police, ce ne sera même pas une disparition inquiétante, finit-il par admettre, embêté. Cela ne fait pas assez longtemps.

\- Mais je le sais Greg. Je le sens. Je suis sûr qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Il avait l'air tellement miséreux que Greg ne put retenir son geste paternaliste et ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son ami. Il n'avait pas l'âge d'être son père, loin de là, mais John avait en réalité exactement besoin de cela, que son père ne lui offrait plus depuis longtemps.

\- Tu l'aimes vraiment, ton David personnel, hein ? demanda doucement Greg.

John piqua un fard monumental et marmonna une réponse incompréhensible.

\- Il faudrait joindre son frère ou quelqu'un de sa famille… Ils pourront nous dire si Sherlock a l'habitude de fuguer. Et aller à la police déclarer sa disparition le cas échéant…

\- Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Je n'ai pas leur numéro…

\- Un carnet d'adresse ? Un téléphone fixe dans la maison ?

John secoua la tête négativement.

\- Sherlock connaît tous ses numéros par cœur, il n'y a même aucun nom dans son répertoire téléphonique. Je n'ai jamais vu de fixe ici.

\- Et son frère ? proposa Greg. Il a peut-être un répertoire papier, lui…

\- Tu te vois entrer dans son bureau ? demanda John, incrédule.

Lui était terrifié par cet homme sans visage qui semblait avoir la main mise sur beaucoup trop de choses au niveau national et dans la vie de Sherlock.

\- Pas toi ? S'il en allait de la vie de ton Sherlock ?

John ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit. Imita le poisson rouge avec brio pendant une bonne minute avant de déglutir bruyamment.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il. Allons-y.

Greg lui emboîta le pas dans l'escalier.

\- Je vais finir en prison… effraction de domicile, d'un bureau d'un membre du gouvernement, je vais passer le restant de mes jours en tôle… marmonnait le jeune homme en descendant les marches.

\- Je serais là pour te tenir compagnie, plaisanta Greg avec un demi-sourire.

Il avait ses propres raisons d'être angoissé à l'idée de pénétrer dans le bureau de Mycroft Holmes.

Devant la porte close, l'un et l'autre eurent l'envie contradictoire qu'elle soit fermée, tout en priant pour qu'elle soit ouverte. Puis John abaissa la poignée et la pièce se révéla sans difficulté à leurs yeux.

De toute évidence, Mycroft Holmes était aussi soigné et rigoureux que son frère était bordélique. La pièce était aussi rangée que pouvait l'être la chambre de Sherlock actuellement, mais l'absence de poussière et l'odeur de propre et de perfection renseignait efficacement sur le fait que c'était l'état habituel du bureau.

Malheureusement, le secrétaire était aussi immaculé que le reste de la pièce, et les deux compères ne savaient pas trop par où commencer à chercher. Ils n'osaient pas encore ouvrir les tiroirs.

John eut soudain le regard attiré par une petite carte blanche délicatement posé contre un pot à stylo (chacun de ses plumes devait coûter le salaire annuel de la mère de John. Mycroft Holmes ne travaillait pas au bic).

\- Regarde, Greg, montra John.

« _Mycroft Holmes, MI5-MI6_ » proclamait sobrement la carte. Suivant un numéro de téléphone.

\- MI6 ? blêmit Greg. Depuis quand le MI6 a des _putains de cartes de visite_ ?

\- Je m'en fous éperdument, répliqua John en saisissant le rectangle cartonné. Je me fous que cela soit réservé uniquement à des hauts dignitaires ou des chefs d'entreprises multimilliardaires ou même la NASA, ce truc est là et je compte bien appeler.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il avait composé le numéro et porté le téléphone à son oreille, activant le haut-parleur pour que Greg puisse suivre la conversation.

Il y eut deux sonneries, puis un clic annonça qu'on avait décroché.

\- Bureau de Mycroft Holmes, Anthea j'écoute.

\- Euh… bonjour, je voudrais parler à Mycroft Holmes s'il vous plaît, tenta misérablement John, impressionné par le ton froidement professionnel de son interlocutrice.

\- Monsieur Holmes est occupé.

A son ton, John sentit qu'elle allait raccrocher.

\- Non, attendez s'il vous plaît, je dois vraiment essayer de le joindre, c'est à propos de son frère Sherlock, j'ai besoin d'aide ! S'il vous plaît.

A l'autre bout du fil, il y eut un flottement.

\- Sherlock ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

\- Je, euh… je m'appelle John Watson. Je suis un ami de Sherlock et… il a disparu. Enfin peut-être pas vraiment disparu, mais je ne sais pas où il est et je n'arrive pas à le contacter et…

\- Où êtes-vous, monsieur Watson ? le coupa-t-elle. Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ? Sherlock ne le connaît pas.

John entendait des bruits, comme si elle pianotait sur un autre téléphone simultanément et donnait des ordres à quelqu'un.

\- Euh… Je suis chez Sherlock. Enfin chez Mycroft. Monsieur Holmes. Je cherchais Sherlock. Le numéro était sur une carte de visite.

\- Vous êtes seul ?

Greg lui fit signe de dire la vérité. Le ton d'« _Anthea_ » était rapide et pressé, mais pas antipathique. Elle ne semblait rien reprocher à John, mais plutôt désirait toutes les informations pour avoir toutes les cartes en main et réagir au mieux.

\- Non, reconnut John. Je suis accompagné d'un de mes amis, étudiant policier.

\- Monsieur Gregory Lestrade, je présume.

Ce n'était même pas une question. John en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Comment la secrétaire personnelle de Mycroft Holmes pouvait connaître ses fréquentations ? Soudainement, les détours de Sherlock pour semer les caméras de surveillance ne lui parurent plus aussi vains et futiles.

\- Monsieur Holmes est en route pour son domicile. Il arrivera sous peu. Ne bougez pas, il désire vous rencontrer. Faites-lui savoir que toutes les bandes des quatre derniers jours lui seront transmises dans les quinze prochaines minutes, et que d'après notre surveillance, Sherlock n'a pas quitté le domicile depuis samedi, en votre compagnie, monsieur Watson.

C'était effectivement de samedi soir que datait leur dernière sortie.

\- Je vous assure qu'il n'est pas ici, affirma John, essayant de ne pas penser aux conséquences de ce que disait Anthea.

Mycroft Holmes savait parfaitement quand allait et venait John dans sa maison, à quelle fréquence et pour quelle durée. Le reste n'était pas dur à deviner. Soudainement, John était encore plus effrayé à l'idée de rencontrer Mycroft Holmes.

\- Je m'en doute. Monsieur Holmes voulait faire couper l'arbre devant la chambre de Sherlock… Il obstrue nos caméras.

John déglutit en imaginant Sherlock tentant de fuir par la fenêtre, tombant de trois étages le long de l'arbre. Mais il n'avait rien vu de suspect dans le jardin, et il savait Sherlock souple comme un chat.

\- Monsieur Holmes sera là dans moins de cinq minutes, informa Anthea. Bonne journée, monsieur Watson, monsieur Lestrade.

La tonalité les informa qu'elle avait raccroché sans rien attendre en retour.

\- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda John à Greg, complètement abasourdi par la conversation surréaliste qu'il venait de vivre.

\- Le MI6, je pense. Les plus hautes sphères du pouvoir. Bienvenue dans un monde de dingue, gamin, répondit Greg, aussi hébété que lui.

Avant qu'ils puissent réagir davantage, John tendit l'oreille et perçut un bruit de moteur qui s'arrêtait devant la maison. Un instant plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Déjà gêné de se trouver dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne et dont le propriétaire venait de rentrer, John ne s'imaginait pas rester dans le bureau, et tira donc Greg vers la porte pour aller accueillir Mycroft Holmes.

* * *

Il ne fut pas déçu du personnage. L'homme n'avait physiquement que très peu à voir avec Sherlock, qui était fin et sec, mais pourtant John n'aurait jamais douté qu'il s'agissait du frère de son ami.

Son costume trois pièces crème était aussi ajusté sur son corps comme ceux de Sherlock, il avait le même regard brûlant d'intelligence, le port aussi fier et arrogant. Et contre toute attente, il portait un parapluie, alors qu'il faisait un temps radieux.

\- Monsieur Holmes, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, enfin, et je suis désolé, d'être dans votre maison je veux dire, mais je cherchais Sherlock, et, enfin je suis désolé, vraiment, mais…

\- Mycroft. Tu peux m'appeler Mycroft si tu le désires, John.

Cela coupa complètement le sifflet à John. Il ne s'était pas attendu à être si bien reçu.

\- Monsieur Holmes, bonjour, le salua Gregory en tendant sa main, que Mycroft saisit et secoua fermement.

\- Monsieur Lestrade, enchanté de vous revoir, vraiment.

Le ton était tellement sincère que Greg laissa sa main un peu trop longtemps dans celle de Mycroft, oubliant de la retirer.

\- Passons au salon, voulez-vous, messieurs ? Toby, du thé, merci.

John et Greg sursautèrent en découvrant subitement le garde du corps et manifestement larbin personnel de Mycroft glisser derrière eux en direction de la cuisine. Le temps qu'ils s'installent confortablement dans les canapés, il leur avait déjà amené des tasses assorties, et des scones. Le temps que Mycroft pose son parapluie et lisse les plus inexistants plis de son pantalon, l'eau frémissait à la parfaite température et diffusait des senteurs exquises. Encore un instant de silence et c'était désormais leurs tasses qui fumaient.

Poliment, John prit la sienne et but une gorgée brûlante. Il ne voulait pas commencer la conversation, se sentait mal à l'aise et la tasse lui occupait les mains.

\- Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer en vrai, John. Les images des caméras ne sont jamais flatteuses.

John piqua un fard.

\- Si cela peut te rassurer, il n'y en a pas dans la maison. Du moins, pas dans toutes les pièces. Pas la chambre de Sherlock, en tout cas.

John devint encore plus écarlate. Même s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait été incapable de parler.

\- Hey ! le défendit soudainement Greg. Faites pas peur à ce môme ! On n'a pas plus important à régler ?

Mycroft reporta son attention sur le futur policier, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Greg soutint le regard, piqué dans sa fierté. Ce fut seulement quand la bouche de Mycroft s'ourla d'un léger sourire qu'il détourna les yeux, rougissant un peu.

\- Gregory a raison, John. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé avec Sherlock. Tout. Dans les détails. Je connais mieux mon frère qu'il ne le voudrait la plupart du temps, et j'ai plusieurs idées d'où il pourrait être, mais je ne compte pas me jeter à sa recherche à l'aveuglette. Je l'ai déjà bien trop fait, et je dois retourner au bureau réviser les comptes rendus des négociations franco-allemandes. Raconte-moi. Dans les détails.

\- J'ai passé le week-end ici, commença John mal à l'aise.

\- Les _détails_ , John. Les détails. Depuis quand cela dure ? A quel stade en êtes-vous arrivés ? Qui l'a initié ?

\- Hey ! recommença Greg. Vous ne voulez pas non plus savoir qui est le dominant de leurs relations sexuelles ?

L'un des avantages de Greg, c'est qu'il ne mâchait jamais ses mots. Mycroft battit en retraite, soudainement conscient d'être peut-être allé trop loin.

\- Je te prie de bien vouloir m'excuser John. C'est juste que… tu auras remarqué que Sherlock ne donne pas trop dans les relations. J'ai besoin de mieux comprendre ce qui a pu se produire. Il t'a déjà dit qu'il était autiste ?

\- J'avais deviné. Asperger ?

Le sourire de Mycroft était éclatant de fierté, et ressemblait en tous points à celui de son frère.

\- Exactement. Il a des problèmes pour se lier, mais est ensuite très exclusif, possessif, et peut se montrer agressif et dépressif s'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut. Alors ?

Avec un pauvre sourire, John raconta les grandes lignes. Le premier baiser, leur erreur mutuelle d'avoir cru que chacun rejetait l'autre, le projet de chimie (dont John soupçonnait que Sherlock avait manipulé leur professeur pour devoir le faire en binôme et chez soi), le rapprochement de par leur travail, puis rapprochement tout court. Et leur week-end ensemble. Sans trop en dévoiler de leur intimité, John essaya de raconter du mieux qu'il put.

A la fin de son récit, Mycroft attaquait sa deuxième tasse et son troisième scone. Greg aussi. John avait l'estomac trop noué pour manger.

\- John… pardonne ma question, mais… tu n'as jamais senti que Sherlock te cédait par dépit ? Se rendait ? Sans le vouloir, mais pour ne pas te déplaire ?

\- Quoi ? demanda John abasourdi. Vous… vous me demandez si… si j'ai pu le violer ? Le forcer ? Qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ?

L'idée lui donnait la nausée.

\- Non, John, répliqua fermement Mycroft. Je connais suffisamment bien Sherlock pour savoir qu'il te voulait. Je crains simplement que Sherlock ait pu décider de « _faire comme tout le monde_ » pour ne pas te déplaire et ainsi te garder auprès de lui.

\- Non ! Non ! s'écria John. Il était instigateur autant que moi ! Il ne faisait pas semblant ! Il pouvait rester là à m'écouter et me sourire pendant des heures ! Juste avant que je ne parte, d'ailleurs, je lui racontais la première fois que je l'avais vu, avec ses cheveux fous d'épouvantail et ses yeux rouges qui lui donnaient l'air d'un junkie ! Et sur le pas de la porte, je lui ai même… Oh !

Perdu dans ses souvenirs, John n'avait pas vu le frémissement de Mycroft, et ses narines subitement pincées. Cela n'avait cependant pas échappé à Greg, qui ne faisait qu'observer l'homme d'état.

\- Quoi, oh ? demanda Mycroft.

\- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais… murmura John. Je n'ai même pas remarqué. C'était tellement évident. Mais… je… je n'aurais sans doute pas dû le faire ainsi.

Mycroft secoua lentement la tête.

\- La dernière fois que Sherlock a entendu ces mots, c'était de notre mère, murmura-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Il avait six ans, peut être sept. Et il a informé notre mère en retour de la _parfaite inanité de l'informer d'une chose aussi inutile et déraisonnée, qui ne se fondait sur aucun fait objectif mais uniquement sur des liens génétiques._ C'était ses propres mots. Personne ne lui a jamais redit… Il ne souhaitait pas l'entendre. Et avant de te rencontrer, John, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il n'ait jamais envisagé de les ressentir un jour.

John frémissait de tristesse. C'était sa faute. Entièrement sa faute. Comment pouvait-il se revendiquer futur médecin alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de s'occuper d'un autiste qui lui avait tout donné ?

\- De plus, John… Concernant le terme de junkie…

\- Il l'est c'est ça ? les coupa Greg. Drogué. N'est-ce pas ? Cocaïne ?

\- QUOI ?

John ouvrit des grands yeux éberlués.

\- NON ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je l'aurais vu… Ses bras… non !

Puis soudain John se souvint d'un geste étrange de Sherlock, qui jetait quelque chose derrière lui, comme une cigarette.

Mycroft se pinça le nez et ferma les yeux.

\- John… Sherlock a fait sa première overdose il y a trois mois. Il prenait de la cocaïne depuis l'âge de quinze ans. Vingt mois de consommation régulière, à disparaître du lycée, de la maison, à se retrouver au poste… J'ai réussi à le faire sevrer… de force. Après son overdose, je l'ai obligé à entrer en cure de désintox. Il a tenu un mois, avant de tout envoyer balader. Les médecins étaient contre, mais Sherlock a affirmé qu'il n'y toucherait plus si on le laissait sortir de la prison. Je lui ai offert une dernière chance, et l'ai inscrit de force dans ton lycée, il y a deux mois. Il s'en sortait bien… Enfin, je le pensais.

\- C'est ma faute, réalisa John. Je l'ai traité de junkie. Je l'ai renvoyé à cette période de sa vie.

Sa voix était blanche.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, John, le rassura Greg en serrant son épaule. Tu n'es pas responsable.

\- Mais tu le deviendras si tu ne vas pas le chercher, répliqua Mycroft. Sherlock ne m'écoutera pas. Il ne me suivra pas. Toi, oui.

\- Mais je ne sais pas où il est…

\- Pas difficile de deviner, maintenant, dit Greg en haussant les épaules. Un gosse aussi perturbé ex-junkie, il a dû filer droit dans un squat pour avoir une dose…

John blêmit encore un peu plus.

\- Reste à savoir quel squat. Si on doit faire tous ceux de Londres, on n'est pas prêt d'avoir fini.

\- Il s'avère que j'ai davantage de ressources que ça, répliqua Mycroft. Les squats habituels de Sherlock sont sur surveillance, et Anthea m'a confirmé qu'il n'apparaissait pas sur les bandes. Il est donc ailleurs. M'obligeant à jouer un va-tout que je ne souhaitais pas dévoiler si tôt… Mais soit.

\- Quel va-tout ?

Mycroft dégaina son téléphone.

\- C'est moi qui ai donné son mobile à Sherlock. Il contient un tracker. Je l'ai fait activer à distance sur le chemin pour venir ici. Il doit désormais émettre des informations suffisantes pour nous dire où est Sherlock.

\- C'est une atteinte à la liberté individuelle ! s'indigna John.

\- Et vous aviez cet atout depuis le début ! s'insurgea Greg.

Mycroft leur adressa à tous les deux un regard blasé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de traiter avec des gens aussi doux et idéalistes. John paraissait réellement révolté, comme si Mycroft ne faisait pas ce genre de choses tous les jours.

\- Cela va nous permettre de retrouver Sherlock. Mettez un peu votre morale de côté.

John ne moufta pas. Comprenant où étaient les intérêts dans cette histoire, Greg fit de même. Un instant plus tard, les trois compères montaient dans la voiture de Mycroft. Ce dernier avait donné son téléphone à Toby, qui s'était installé au volant, et suivait désormais le GPS du mobile, qui les menait vers Sherlock.

* * *

John, bien que dévoré d'inquiétude pour Sherlock, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le chauffeur était en _livrée_ et avait des _gants blancs_. Que ce n'était pas une simple voiture mais une berline. Que les vitres étaient teintées. Et qu'ils dépassaient clairement les limites de vitesse autorisées. Bref, il avait l'impression d'être dans un film. Rongé de stress, il était incapable cependant de s'apercevoir que Greg et Mycroft, assis face à face, se jaugeaient et se dévoraient du regard mutuellement.

\- C'est ici, monsieur, annonça soudainement Toby. Dois-je laisser tourner le moteur, monsieur ?

\- Oui, ordonna Mycroft. Quel est l'hôpital le plus proche ?

\- Saint Bart, monsieur.

\- Prévoyez de les appeler en urgence pour prévenir les médecins et libérer une salle d'opération et de vous y rendre dans les plus brefs délais le cas échéant.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Vous avez fini ? s'impatienta John.

Il appuyait frénétiquement sur la poignée de la porte, qui refusait de se déverrouiller, commandée par la fermeture centralisée.

\- Sherlock attend ! Il a besoin de nous !

Du regard, le chauffeur consulta son patron. Mycroft lui répondit de la même manière. Il y eut un « clic », John essaya une nouvelle fois d'ouvrir la portière, qui cessa de lui résister. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se jeta dehors et se précipita sur le seul bâtiment à proximité. Il était à moitié démoli, complètement tagué, et la végétation commençait à reprendre ses droits. Arrivé à proximité, John sentit une odeur nauséabonde l'envahir, mélange de vieille urine, cigarettes et pétards, et probablement un paquet d'autres choses qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Cela ne l'arrêta pas une seule seconde.

Greg s'était extirpé à la suite de John du véhicule, mais son ami avait déjà filé à toute jambe.

\- John ! s'époumona en vain le futur policier.

\- Vous devriez aller le rejoindre. Qui sait ce qu'il risque de trouver, là-bas.

Mycroft était sorti de la voiture après Greg, et époussetait délicatement son costume en refermant la portière. Le moteur ronflait toujours doucement, preuve que Toby restait aux aguets.

\- Je n'ai pas d'armes, répondit Greg, embêté. Je n'ai rien pour le défendre…

La main de Mycroft attrapa celle de Gregory, et lui poussa un objet froid dans la main.

\- Voici de quoi satisfaire votre besoin de protection, monsieur le sergent-chef.

Abasourdi, Greg contempla l'arme de poing, le même modèle que celui avec lequel il apprenait à tirer à l'école de police et qu'il maîtrisait bien.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit.

\- Je ne vous dénoncerai pas, promit Mycroft avec un sourire mutin. Je suis même d'ailleurs persuadé que je vous protégerai s'il le fallait.

Ce qu'avait dit Mycroft une seconde plus tôt se fraya soudainement un passage dans l'esprit de Greg.

\- Sergent-chef ? C'est ça que vous me promettez si je vais gentiment sauver la peau des fesses de votre frère et descendre deux trois camés au passage ? Je ne mange pas de ce pain-là ! Désolé ! Gardez vos propositions de corruption pour quelqu'un d'autre ! Je ne suis pas intéressé ! répliqua-t-il avec véhémence.

Mais Mycroft Holmes n'était pas homme à se laisser impressionner.

\- Je ne vous corromps pas. C'est réellement le poste qui vous attend dans deux mois, à l'issue de votre formation, si vos notes et votre comportement continuent comme ça. J'ai connaissance de cette information, mais n'ai aucun moyen d'influence sur votre carrière. Je n'ai pas – _encore_ – autant de pouvoir que cela.

La manière dont Mycroft disait « encore » était à proprement parler effrayante. La partie rationnelle du cerveau du futur policier l'informait qu'il devait aller retrouver John, et vite. L'autre part regardait les yeux brillants de Mycrot, ses lèvres pleines, son profil délicat, et sa langue tentatrice qui sortait pour humidifier ses lèvres. On n'aurait pas pu faire plus différent de David que Mycroft Holmes. Mais en cet instant très précis, Gregory Lestrade s'en foutait. Il envoya voler toutes les règles de prudence et de logique, s'approcha d'un pas de Mycroft, le coinça contre la carrosserie, l'embrassa brutalement.

Sans la moindre résistance, le politicien offrit sa bouche et son corps, acceptant les assauts comme un assoiffé et se pliant pour se coller davantage au corps de Greg.

\- Vous devriez aller rejoindre John et mon frère, sergent-chef Lestrade. Mais je vous promets la suite sous peu… murmura Mycroft lascivement au pavillon de son oreille.

\- Merde ! jura Greg.

Il vola un dernier baiser à un Mycroft rieur, arma le pistolet, et courut sur les pas de John. Depuis le temps, son ami était peut-être mort dix fois.

* * *

John avait enfoncé toutes les portes qu'il avait trouvées sur son chemin, et avait passé en revue tout le premier étage au pas de course, sans se préoccuper des squatteurs et des junkies qu'il avait croisés jusque-là. Aucun d'eux n'avait été Sherlock, et John aurait reconnu son ami entre mille. Pour l'heure, aucun d'eux n'avait tenté de l'arrêter, mais il courait à en perdre haleine, et les camés semblaient avoir la réactivité d'un mollusque. John, pilier de rugby de son lycée, prévoyait de foncer dans le tas si on essayait de l'empêcher d'avancer.

Et une petite part de lui espérait quand même que Greg et Mycroft viendraient à sa rescousse, voire qu'ils emmèneraient l'armoire à glace qu'était Toby avec eux.

\- SHERLOCK ! appela-t-il encore une fois.

Cet endroit était immense, mais un tel état de saleté que John avait l'impression qu'il y rencontrerait la lie de l'humanité. Il grimpa un nouvel étage.

Il faillit ne pas le voir. Il n'y avait personne à cet étage, et il s'apprêtait à reprendre l'escalier pour franchir un nouveau palier quand un mouvement, dans un coin de la pièce, attira son attention. Derrière un poteau, une silhouette aux cheveux ébouriffés se dessinait. Le cœur de John n'hésita pas. Il se précipita.

\- Sherlock ! s'exclama-t-il de soulagement en se posant devant lui.

Le jeune génie était assis, recroquevillé sur un matelas défoncé placé à même le sol. Il tremblait, et s'agitait d'avant en arrière dans un tic autiste fortement désagréable. Il détonnait terriblement dans le paysage, avec son costume sur mesure complètement sali, et la poche de son pantalon gonflée par son téléphone hors de prix. Pourtant, ses yeux rouges et exorbités ne laissaient planer aucun doute.

\- Sherlock, seigneur, parle-moi, tu vas bien ? Tu as pris quelque chose ? Sherlock.

John ne réfléchissait plus aux conséquences de ses actes. Il s'accroupit auprès de son ami, pénétra son cercle d'intimité, accrocha ses bras aux siens et braqua ses yeux dans ceux écarquillés de Sherlock.

\- Jo… John… non… murmura Sherlock. Tu ne devrais pas être là.

\- Je suis venu te chercher, répliqua fermement John. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire, mais je t'en supplie, reviens avec moi. Laisse-moi t'aider. Je croyais que… qu'on était d'accord, que tu voulais tout ça toi aussi…

Il avait essayé d'être clair et mature, mais au milieu de son propos, sa voix avait complètement déraillé, muant en une sourde plainte aigue de panique. Ses yeux larmoyants complétaient le tableau.

Puis soudain, le regard de John tomba sur les mains de Sherlock. Dans la gauche, il y avait une seringue. Dans la droite, il y avait des feuilles de cours. John les reconnut au premier coup d'œil. C'était son écriture. Ils les avaient cherchées partout il y avait de cela sept jours, pour réviser un exercice. Sherlock avait dû les lui subtiliser en douce.

\- Je… le… voulais… aussi… balbutia Sherlock.

Cet aveu lui coûtait terriblement, à tel point que cela le faisait basculer un peu plus vite d'avant en arrière.

\- Mais… je ne voulais pas te détruire… Je détruis toujours tout… Je… C'était trop rapide. Je t'avais déjà absorbé… Tu allais me haïr un jour… je ne voulais pas… que ça arrive… mais je ne savais pas faire autrement.

Les yeux de Sherlock étaient aussi remplis de larmes qui dévalaient allégrement sur les joues de leur propriétaire, et John jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la main gauche de Sherlock, confirmant ce qu'il avait cru voir la première fois : la seringue était pleine. Les yeux de Sherlock étaient rouges et défoncés parce qu'il avait passé son temps à pleurer, probablement sans dormir au vu de son état de fatigue général.

John en était persuadé. Sherlock n'avait rien pris. Pas encore. Cela devait être une torture, pour un ancien toxicomane, de tenir ainsi une dose sans rien en faire. Et n'avoir que l'écriture de John en souvenir des jours heureux pour tenir. Et pour se demander quoi faire.

\- Regarde-moi, Sherlock, ordonna John.

Il pleurait lui aussi, mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était obliger les pupilles pâles de Sherlock à croiser les siennes. Docilement, le génie obéit.

\- Je ne te haïrais jamais. Tu ne me détruiras jamais. Tu ne m'as pas absorbé et rendu dépendant de toi. Je le suis parce que je choisis de l'être, et que cela me rend heureux. Je te dirais tous les mots que tu as besoin d'entendre, et je tairais tous les autres qui te terrifient, jusqu'au jour où tu seras prêt à les entendre. Je vais faire médecine et réussir brillamment toutes mes années, pendant que tu vas devenir le détective consultant que tu rêves d'être, parce que tu auras besoin d'un médecin pour te rafistoler quand tu consulteras pour Scotland Yard, j'en suis sûr. Je vais suivre mon chemin, et tu vas suivre le tien. Avec ta main dans la mienne, si tu le veux. Je ne partirais jamais loin de toi volontairement. Jamais.

John n'avait pas cillé. Sherlock non plus. Mais il bégayait des mots sans sens dans une vaine tentative de trouver une réponse convenable à une telle tirade.

\- Choisis-moi si c'est ce que tu désires, Sherlock, et je ferais de tes jours et des nuits une vie d'adrénaline et de bonheur, je te le promets. Tant que tu restes à mes côtés, jura John.

Il avait conscience de se comporter comme une midinette, mais ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il pensait viscéralement tout ce qu'il disait. Et ne savait pas comment le faire comprendre à Sherlock autrement qu'en accrochant ses yeux sur les siens.

Sherlock ne répondit rien. Mais John sentit les muscles se bander, la main s'ouvrir. La seringue tomba au sol dans un tintement. D'un mouvement fluide, John tendit sa jambe et l'écrasa, faisant exploser plastique et verre. Alors Sherlock tendit les bras, attira John à lui dans une étreinte à couper le souffle. Et John, en réponse, écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour s'infiltrer dans son âme et le marquer sien pour le reste de leurs existences.

Ils basculèrent de concert sur le matelas inconfortable, sans détacher leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre.

Ils y seraient probablement toujours si John n'avait pas entendu le bruit de bottes et la voix de Greg qui l'appelait dans leurs dos.

* * *

Sherlock était trop faible pour marcher, trop épuisé et tremblant, et Greg, une fois parvenus jusqu'aux deux garçons, dut le porter jusqu'à la voiture de Mycroft. Ce dernier, toujours adossé à sa carrosserie rutilante, eut un sourire étincelant en les voyant déboucher du squat.

\- Toujours à laisser le sale boulot à d'autres, hein Mycroft ? murmura Sherlock, yeux mi-clos alors qu'on l'installait dans la voiture de son frère.

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir, petit frère, répondit son aîné d'un ton égal.

Ils rentrèrent chez Mycroft, firent venir un médecin à domicile, qui conclut une à forte déshydratation et malnutrition sur les trois derniers jours. Il fit une injection de sels minéraux, antibiotiques et vitamines pour pallier les carences immédiates, et prescrivit du repos et une alimentation régulière. Sherlock promit de s'y tenir. Et s'endormir au chaud dans ses couvertures, épuisé. A ses côtés, John sombra dans le sommeil également. Il n'avait pas lâché la main de Sherlock depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

* * *

 **EPILOGUE – Deux mois plus tard**

John était étendu lascivement sur le lit de Sherlock. Il faisait beau, ils avaient fini le lycée, sa mère était persuadée qu'ils passaient ses journées (et une grande partie de ses nuits) chez Mary (« _une fille très bien comme il faut_ »), ils avaient reçu les réponses des universités deux jours plus tôt, et la vie était parfaite. John entrait dans la fac de médecine de son choix. Sherlock avait opté pour une double licence chimie et criminologie « _dans un premier temps, pour s'occuper l'esprit_ », et n'excluait pas de passer un certain temps sur les bancs de la fac de médecine, officiellement pour y apprendre l'art de la découpe des cadavres dans une optique légiste. Ils envisageaient une colocation, subventionnée par Mycroft, pour vivre pleinement leur relation et leur première année de fac.

La seule chose qu'il manquait présentement à John était la présence de Sherlock contre lui dans ce lit. Mais ce dernier était descendu chercher Dieu savait quoi à la cuisine (John avait demandé un verre d'eau, mais il lui semblait avoir compris que Sherlock était parti récupérer du formol dans le frigo, et il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qui se passerait si Sherlock confondait ses deux mains en remontant deux bouteilles semblables) et n'était toujours pas revenu.

\- John ? appela Sherlock sur le pas de la porte.

Il avait l'air embêté et John roula sur le ventre pour mieux le regarder. Ses mains étaient entièrement vides et John fronça les sourcils.

\- Mets de la musique veux-tu ? Pas du classique. Un machin que tu aimes bien. Fort.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Sherlock soupira dramatiquement.

\- La voiture de ton ami Greg est garée devant la maison. Et la porte du bureau de Mycroft est fermée à clé. Ils ne se sont pas vus depuis quatre jours. Tu veux vraiment que je te réexplique à quel point Mycroft peut être vocal ?

John eut une grimace dégoûtée pour toute réponse, et se précipita sur l'ordinateur de Sherlock pour lancer une de ses playlists, bien bruyante.

\- Sherlock… susurra-t-il ensuite en s'approchant de son petit ami avec un sourire tentateur. On pourrait aussi les concurrencer, non ? Pour les décourager de faire du bruit.

Sherlock eut un large sourire.

\- La porte est déjà fermée à clé, répondit-il.

John sourit face au regard éblouissant d'amour de Sherlock. Son but dans la vie n'avait toujours pas changé : faire sourire et rougir Sherlock restait une des choses les plus magnifiques qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Qu'importait que cela se produise tous les jours, John ne s'en lassait pas. Et en haut de la liste de ses priorités, il y avait la ferme intention de continuer ainsi pour le reste de leurs existences.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et joyeux Noël à tous ! :)_

 _Reviews ? :)_


End file.
